Escrito en las estrellas
by PrincessPanchali
Summary: Durante la guerra Hermione Granger siendo prisionera de Lord Voldemort, debe aprender la diferencia entre el amor y la lealtad a si misma. Y lo mas difícil: decidir cual escogerá como su camino definitivo.
1. Chapter 1

Se encontraba acostada en el frío piso de piedra. No había ninguna ventana o ranura por donde pudiera pasar el más mínimo rayo de luz. Solo había oscuridad. Al final ya se había acostumbrado a ella. Supondría que llevaba encerrada en esa celda aproximadamente dos semanas.

Dos semanas desde que había comenzado la tan temida segunda guerra. La luz contra la oscuridad, el bien contra el mal. Ya ella no sabía cómo llamarla ni le importaba. Por el simple hecho de que había perdido todo. Harry, Ginny, sus padres, todo ser que ella hubiese amado y aunque le sonaba egoísta había perdido a la persona más importante de su vida.

**XXXXXXX**

- Ron- un susurro apenas audible escapó de sus labios mientras de sus ojos empezaban a brotar las lágrimas que pensaba que ya se había agotado. Lloró tanto. Vivir cada día era una tortura. Cada vez que recordaba a los mortífagos entrando en Hogwarts. Matando a todas las personas que para bien o mal había sido parte de su vida. El ver a Harry cayendo de rodillas ante Lord Voldemort totalmente derrotado. Ron y Ginny dando su vida para proteger a los demás, incluyendo a ella misma.

Al ver sus cuerpos no puso hacer más que derrumbarse y llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Hubiese deseado más que nada ella también estar muerta. Pero no le dieron esa posibilidad. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose entre las risas de algunos mortífagos. La persona se hallaba justo en frente de ella.

Levanto la mirada para encontrarse la figura del monstruo que había causado todo esto, el responsable de tantas desgracias, muertes, dolor y sufrimiento. Solo pudo vislumbrar sus ojos rojos como el fuego y una sonrisa de victoria en su cara.

Escuchó la voz de Bellatrix – Mi señor ¡acabemos con esa sangre sucia! Déjeme tener el honor de hacerlo por usted- las risas de los demás mortífagos tras las palabras de la bruja fueron realmente repugnantes.

- No querida Bella, tengo otros planes para ella- el tono divertido en la voz de Voldemort hizo que a Hermione se le pusieran los pelos de punta – Planes mucho más interesantes- tras estas últimas palabras, Hermione cayó inconsciente.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Desde ese día no había tenido noticias de nada, no sabía que había sucedido. Despertó en esa sucia celda y durante esas dos semanas recibió torturas, burlas y humillaciones por parte de algunos mortífagos. La cantidad de agua y comida que le llevaba era escasa y como lloraba todas las noches, la deshidratación se hacía cada vez más intolerante.

No podía creer que ella siendo una sangre sucia se encontraba allí, encerrada pero viva. No podía dejar de pensar en sus padres, ¿ellos que culpa podían haber tenido? Cada día que pasaba sentía una opresión en el pecho al recordarlos. La desesperación por momentos empañaba su alma haciendo que buscara algún medio para suicidarse. Lamentablemente en la celda no encontró nada que la ayudara a lograrlo. Solo se resignó y no tuvo más alternativa que soportar todas las maldiciones y torturas que los mortífagos le aplicaban para divertirse.

Estaba asustada. Tampoco sabía por qué razón la mantenían viva tanto tiempo, ¿qué harían con ella? Quizás para la próxima vez los provocara para que la mataran de una vez y terminar con eso. La oscuridad y el silencio de la celda eran sepulcrales. Podía escuchar los pasos acercándose y las voces y risas de aquellos que venía cada día a torturarla.

Pero en aquel momento solo se escuchaban unos pasos que iban con mucha lentitud. Nadie hablaba. Hermione encogió las rodillas a la altura del pecho y hundió su cara en éstas. Ya estaba totalmente indiferente a lo que pasara en el exterior. Solo quería paz y descanso. La puerta se abrió suavemente y la luz alumbró la habitación. Sin embargo no cambio su postura y tampoco había levanto la vista hacia la persona que acaba de entrar.

Los pasos se acercaron a ella y Hermione sintió como la figura se encontraba al frente de ella.

- Mírame, niña- la voz alta y fría hizo que Hermione diera un salto, sabía a quién le pertenecía aquella voz, había tenido tanas pesadillas donde esa voz aparecía riéndose de ella y de sus amigos.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la cara pálida y demacrada de Voldemort, el cual la observaba con mucha atención y seriedad. No sonreía, sus ojos no denotaban emociones. Su aura solo imponía poder y fuerza. Sin embargo Hermione no se acobardó

- ¿Que quieres?- Preguntó

Los ojos de Voldemort centellearon – No me hables así, mocosa. Me parece que aún no estás consiente de la situación en la que te encuentras-

- Si lo sé, por eso no me importa que pueda suceder, si vienes a matarme, te lo agradecería-

Voldemort rió por primera vez – ¿Es que acaso deseas morir mi pequeña bruja?

- No vuelvas a llamarme a mí. Me repugna el hecho de que seas la última cosa que tenga que ver antes de morir- Hermione sentía el pánico oprimirle el corazón, sus piernas estaban temblando. Ese hombre le provocaba más miedo con cualquier otro. Sin embargo estaba usando todo su autocontrol para provocarlo, para enfurecerlo y por fin acabar con esta situación.

- ¡Ah! Eso es muy interesante, pero deberías saber que yo no complazco a mis esclavos. Me divierte el verlos sufrir. Y voy a decepcionarte pequeña sangre sucia. No voy a matarte. Y si sigues provocándome solo lograrás que tu agonía sea peor, te dejaré encerrada aquí hasta que me canses y ahí si acabaré con tu miserable vida-

La mente de Hermione quedó en blanco mientras procesaba lo que ese hombre acababa de decirle. Todo su plan se había desmoronado. En la cara de Voldemort había aparecido una sonrisa cruel mientras observaba con diversión el efecto de sus palabras en la niña a sus pies.

-Levántate- ordenó

Hermione lo miró con odio pero le obedeció. Se puso en pie con dificultad y quedó frente a él.

- Así me gusta, que seas obediente- Rió con ironía

Hermione no respondió, se limitó a mirar fijamente la pared que tenía a su lado. Sentía que la sangre le hervía de la rabia que sentía.

- ¿Quieres agua?- preguntó Voldemort

Ella volteó sus ojos hacia él. Parecía saberlo todo. No podía negarle que moría por tomar algo de agua. La sed la estaba matando. No podía ni quería decirle que no así que asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien, vamos progresando. Sígueme- Se dirigió hacia la salida de la celda y ella lo siguió de cerca. Era la primera vez que salía de aquel lugar. Cerró los ojos al sentir el impacto de la luz, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía. Era como volver a la vida, sentir aire fresco después de tanto tiempo.

- Vamos niña, ven conmigo- ordeno Voldemort con un tono de impaciencia en su voz. Hermione se había quedado de pie atrás de él observando todo como si hubiese recuperado la vista de pronto.

Suspiró y con cierta alegría se alejo de aquella infernal habitación, siguiendo los pasos de aquel hombre adelante suyo, sin darse cuenta de la cruel sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de él.


	2. Capítulo 2

Fueron por los oscuros y tenebrosos pasillos de lo que parecía ser una mansión. Lo único que les daba algo de vida a aquellos lúgubres corredores era la alfombra de color rojo que adornaba el suelo.

Hermione seguía la alta figura del hombre delante suyo, éste se movía con elegancia a cada paso que daba. No tenía idea de adonde se dirigían pero ella se estaba cansando. Estaba muy débil por la falta de sueño, comida y agua, le dolía todo el cuerpo, lo sentía agarrotado. Hacía tanto tiempo, a pesar de haber sido solo dos semanas, que no salía, que no caminaba libremente, que no sentía la brisa en su cara.

En ese lugar hacía un frio espeluznante. O era ella la que temblaba. Toda la situación era para estremecerse. Estaba en un lugar desconocido, con Lord Voldemort delante suyo, no sabía que le iban a hacer y cuál sería su destino. Dejó que un triste suspiro saliera de sus labios el cual debió haberse oído porque Voldemort se detuvo y volteó a verla.

- ¿Que sucede?- le preguntó

Hermione lo miró con desprecio levantando una ceja- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Te advierto que dejes de contestarme de esa manera, niña sangre sucia- Había un claro tono de amenaza en la voz de Voldemort. Hermione decidió calmarse y no tentar a su suerte.

- Bien- le respondió

Voldemort le dedicó una última mirada inescrutable y continuó su camino seguido por la chica. Pasaban puertas hasta que se detuvo en una y la abrió. Se hizo a un lado y con una seña le indico a Hermione que entrara primero – que caballerosidad- pensó la chica con cinismo.

La habitación era más o menos amplia, había una puerta al fondo, una cama inmensa donde bien hubiera podido entrar cuatro personas, algunos muebles y una gran ventana al final de la habitación.

- ¿Te gusta esta habitación o quieres ver otras?- la voz de Voldemort la hizo voltearse con brusquedad.

- Qu… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

Voldemort hizo un sonido de exasperación- No entiendo como esa pregunta puede confundirte, te repito de nuevo ¿Te gusta esta habitación o quieres ver otras?-

- Bueno sí, si me gusta, pero ¿por qué lo dices? ¿Me quedaré aquí? – le preguntó Hermione con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

Voldemort sonrió – Depende, debes ganarte cada día que permanezcas aquí- caminó hacia ella lentamente – Aunque he de admitir que hay momentos en los que prefiera haberte dejado encerrada-

- ¿y por qué no lo has hecho? ¿Por qué me has traído?-

- Mira mocosa aprende tu lugar. Es posible que eso te ayude a que tu vida sea un poco más agradable. No tengo que darte ningún tipo de explicación sobre mis decisiones y deseos. Tú solo limítate a cumplirlos-

Hermione lo miró con odio, ¡ella no haría nada que él le pidiera! Volteó de nuevo observando atentamente la habitación. Bueno aunque sea era más aceptable que esa sucia celda.

- Ten, niña-

Hermione volteó de nuevo y vio que le tendía un vaso de agua fría – ¿Como lo has hecho?- preguntó

- Cuando lleves cierto tiempo aquí, te darás cuenta de que hay muy pocas cosas que no puedo hacer- le respondió Voldemort

Hermione acercó su mano y agarró el vaso con cierta precaución. No quería tomárselo, no quería aceptar nada que proviniera de ese monstro delante suyo, pero no podía soportarlo más y bebió el preciado líquido muy rápidamente. Con un movimiento de la mano del hombre éste se lleno nuevamente

Voldemort rió sarcásticamente- Mis mortífagos no han sabido cuidarte bien-

Eso fue lo que le faltaba a Hermione para explotar, dejo caer el vaso que se rompió en algunos pedazos. Desvió su vista a Voldemort – ¿CUIDARME DICES? ¡TÚ Y TUS MALDITOS MORTIFAGOS HAN DESTRUIDO MI VIDA! ¡YA NO TENGO NADA! ¡SOLO ME HAN TORTURADO Y HUMILLADO TODOS ESTOS DÍAS! ¡TE ODIO TANTO COMO A ELLOS!-

La cara de Voldemort perdió el poco color que ya tenía, la rabia parecía acumularse solo en sus ojos. Estaban más rojos que nunca y solo despedían furia. Levantó su mano y con el dorso le dio una bofetada a Hermione en la cara que hizo que ésta se tambaleara y casi cayera al suelo.

La agarró con fuerza del cuello de su camisa y la acercó hacia su cuerpo- Escúchame bien sangre sucia. Que te quede bien claro en tu cabeza. Deberías darme las gracias por permitirte vivir. Por no dejar que mis mortífagos hicieran cosas peores contigo- Hermione no podía evitar temblar ante su toque. Voldemort daba verdadero terror – Deberías estar de rodillas ante mi suplicando y agradeciéndome una y otra vez por lo que estoy haciendo contigo, recuérdalo, no eres más que una asquerosa sangre sucia-

Hermione a cada palabra pronunciada sentía como se iba encogiendo más y miraba con miedo al hombre que todavía no la soltaba. Se armó de valor – ¿Entonces por qué no me matas?-

- Ya te lo dije niña, hare exactamente todo lo contrario a lo que deseas. Te romperé. Tu alma, tu corazón, tu mente; hasta que no quede nada de ti- una sonrisa sádica apareció en rostro de Voldemort mientras Hermione intentaba liberarse de su fuerte agarre.

Voldemort la soltó y Hermione se separó unos pasos. Estaba intentado controlar su temblor y sus lágrimas de miedo – ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mi? ¿Por qué no lo dices claramente?-

Voldemort rió con ganas pero era un gesto sin alegría, era una risa con maldad y burla- ¿Claramente dices? Haré lo que quiera contigo, niña. No tengo que decirte nada y menos pedirte permiso. ¿Cómo podrías impedirlo? Ahora eres de mi propiedad, mi esclava-

Hermione se alejó unas pasos mas mientras Voldemort avanzaba los que ella retrocedía- Aléjate de mí-

- Esta noche no haré nada. Quiero que descanses bien. Mañana empezare a disciplinarte y te darás cuenta de ahora en adelante porque debes ser obediente y sumisa conmigo. Ahora yo mando sobre ti, soy tu señor y deberás respetarme como tal. Hoy voy a dejar pasar tus insolencias por que estas débil y una de mis maldiciones te dejaría en un estado grave. Y como sabrás no tengo el tiempo ni el ánimo de cuidar a una mocosa como tu-

Hermione soltó una risa forzada- ¿De verdad crees que voy a aceptarte como mi amo o algo así? Si tuviera una varita te mataba ahora mismo y por fin podría vengar la muerte de Harry y los demás-

- ¿Los demás? ¿Te refieres a tu querido ex novio traidor a la sangre?- Voldemort volvió a reír- niña eres más patética de lo que imaginé. Su tonto sacrificio y su amor no impidieron que ahora estés en una de mis habitaciones, siendo mi prisionera: dejando tu destino en mis manos-

La rabia volvía a quemar la piel de Hermione ante tales palabras- ¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Ron!-

Los ojos de Voldemort tenían una mirada divertida mientras examinaba el rostro de la chica con curiosidad- Estas cometiendo faltas innecesarias por alguien ya muerto. No importa. Te las cobraré eventualmente- Voldemort dio media vuelta hacia la salida. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo y volteó hacia la chica que estaba a punto de llorar al frente suyo.

- Con respecto a eso de que si tuvieras una varita me matarías. Mañana te daré una. Pero te advierto, te arrepentirás de haberla pedido. No tendré ni un ápice de misericordia contigo. Poco a poco te dominaré-

- Eso nunca- Hermione le respondió

La sonrisa de Voldemort se acentuó – Querida niña date un baño y descansa, mañana será un largo día para ti- Sin más que decir cerró la puerta.

Hermione ni se molesto en intentar abrirla. Era más que seguro que había sido cerrada con magia al igual que la ventana. Lo único que quería era llorar y morir. Se tiró en la cama y cumplió su deseo, dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran por sus mejillas como el primer día. Buscar alguna forma de sacar aunque fuera la mitad de la angustia que llevaba en su alma. Pensó en que diría Ron, Harry y Ginny si la vieran en aquella habitación. Tenía ganas de rendirse. Voldemort tenía razón ¿qué opción tenía?

Pero no. No podía dejarse vencer así. Por lo menos se lo pondría difícil a aquel monstruo. Iba a luchar y resistir hasta el final. Sonrió para sus adentros y con ese pensamiento el cansancio la venció y sin darse cuenta había caído en un profundo sueño. Mañana sería otro día.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HOLAAA! YA ESTA LISTO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LO AGREGARON A SUS FAVORITOS. ME SORPRENDIÓ MUCHO Y ME HACE FELIZ! PERO ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DEJARAN UN REVIEW PARA QUE ME DIGAN QUE OPINAN, SI VALE LA PENA CONTINUAR! RECUERDEN QUE ES NECESARIO PARA LA INSPIRACION Y SOLO LLEVA UN MINUTO! :D **

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO! HASTA EL TERCERO! ;)**


	3. Capítulo 3

Abrió sus ojos. Debía ser de madrugada. Miró a su izquierda, no se había percatado que había un reloj en la pared. Nunca se había sentido tan fascinada por semejante artefacto. Estar encerrada, sin tener la mínima noción del tiempo era un verdadero suplicio aunque no pareciera.

Vio que era las cinco de la mañana. Miró por la ventana. No había ninguna señal de algún rayo de sol todavía. Suspiró. Se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentada. Era la primera vez después de tantos días que no tenía pesadillas o sueños de gente gritando, pidiéndole ayuda; de ver a Ron sacrificando su vida por ella.

Y sin embargo eso no le daba un alivio. Estaba atrapada en ese lugar totalmente condenada a un futuro incierto. Las palabras de Voldemort retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Por qué negarlo? Tenía tanto miedo. Y aun así todavía no lograba entender que podía querer Voldemort con ella. Como bien él se había encargado de repetirle continuamente durante las pocas conversaciones que tuvieron; ella era una sangre sucia. Entonces ¿Cuál era el interés? ¿Por que la había trasladado a esa habitación tan cómoda?

Tuvo un susto de muerte cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y ver pasar a Voldemort. Como siempre totalmente vestido de negro y con una capucha que le cubría el rostro. Sólo pudo reconocerlo por el brillo que poseían sus ojos.

- ¡Madre de dios!- le gritó Hermione mientras ponía una mano en su corazón tratando de pasar aquel sobresalto

Voldemort se bajó la capucha con una mirada de desconcierto- ¿Que sucede?

-¡Me has asustado! ¡Pensé que iba a morir de un infarto!- siguió gritándole Hermione sin poder contener su tono de voz.

Voldemort rió – No vas a morir. Además ¿por qué te has asustado?-

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Entras con ese aspecto tan aterrador y a esta hora! ¡¿Y si estuviese dormida?-

Voldemort la mirada con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro- Tu sinceridad a esta hora es encantadora. Gracias por el alago. Entré porque sabía que estabas despierta-

- ¿Y como se supone que sabes eso? ¿Me espías ahora?- le preguntó Hermione. Su respiración se estaba controlando al igual que su tono de voz

-No hace falta. Niña, yo lo sé todo- respondió mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Hermione retrocedió un poco alejándose lo más posible de él. Llegó a su altura y se sentó en la cama – Dime ¿cómo has dormido?- preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada – ¡De maravilla! Siempre fue mi sueño estar aquí- le respondió con el mayor sarcasmo que fue capaz.

Voldemort sonrió- Me alegra entonces haber cumplido uno de tus deseos-

Hermione chasqueó la lengua y miró a un punto vacio de la habitación- ¿Que quieres?

Voldemort soltó un bufido – Sigues usando ese tono para dirigirte a mí, no me agrada-

- ¿Crees que me importa tal cosa?- preguntó Hermione aún todavía sin mirarlo. Sabía que tentaba a su suerte al hablarle así, pero no le importaba, había tomado la decisión de ser fuerte y resistir lo que viniera.

-Dime algo, mocosa ¿te gusta el dolor?- le pregunto Voldemort.

Hermione no respondió. Poco a poco sentía como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban considerablemente.

- Porque ¿sabes? Soy un experto en infringirlo. Y lo que sentiste con mis mortífagos fue una suave caricia a comparación del que puedo provocarte yo- Voldemort sacó su varita de un bolsillo de la túnica. La acariciaba con sus largos dedos mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en la chica al lado suyo.

Hermione siguió sin responder. Estaba pálida, sudaba y le costaba respirar. Notó como el cuerpo de Voldemort se acercaba más a ella y ponía la punta de su varita en su cuello.

Hermione se había quedado tiesa. Sabía lo que iba a suceder y volteó sus ojos a Voldemort. Éste la observaba impasible pero su mirada era tan intensa que parecía querer detectar cada una de las emociones que salían de la chica.

-Crucio- Voldemort dijo estas palabras con un suave siseo mientras Hermione se desplomaba en la cama gritando y retorciéndose. Sus palabras resultaron ser ciertas. El dolor de la maldición de Voldemort no tenía comparación posible.

Paró de inmediato levantando su varita. Hermione todavía seguía con espasmos en todo su cuerpo gimiendo y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Voldemort esperó que se calmara para volver a hablar.

- ¿Aun quieres seguir desafiándome? No tienes que sufrir si te comportas. Esto fue una pequeña demostración. Las cosas pueden ser peores-

Hermione se había quedado tumbada en la cama sin moverse. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y aunque ya habían pasado unos minutos todo le dolía horriblemente. Se sentía muy mal. Esa maldición había sido muy poderosa y aunque no quería tembló al pensar en las palabras de Voldemort. Éste había lanzando la maldición encontrándose sosegado. ¿Cómo sería estando furioso?

Voldemort volvió a hablar- ¿Serás una buena niña ahora?-

Hermione no quería más dolor a tan tempranas horas de la mañana, así que odiándose asintió con su cabeza. Voldemort parecía bastante satisfecho.

- Bien. Muy bien- guardó de nuevo su varita en el bolsillo –Sinceramente no quiero causarte dolor-

Hermione no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco – Lo acabas de hacer-

-Sí. Eres la primera persona que trato con tanta delicadeza. No te lo mereces, eres una…-

-…Sangre sucia, ya lo sé. Me lo has dicho decenas de veces- se le adelantó Hermione con aspereza.

- No me interrumpas nunca más, niña. Como iba diciendo, efectivamente eres una sangre sucia. ¿Quizás te preguntes por qué no te he matado o por qué te traje hasta aquí cuando realmente tu lugar adecuado es en mis calabozos?-

Hermione quiso mantener las cosas calmadas y evitó responderle con un insulto, así que se quedó en silencio.

Voldemort prosiguió- La verdad es que ni yo lo sé. ¿Que quiero de ti? Tampoco lo sé. ¿Qué sucederá contigo? Tienes dos opciones; morir o unirte a mí-

- Disculpa, pero… ¿puedo escoger entre las dos opciones? Preguntó Hermione de nuevo con sarcasmo en su voz

- No- le contestó Voldemort- No morirás-

- No voy a unirme a ti y lo sabes- Hermione había vuelto a incorporarse en la cama devolviéndole la mirada a Voldemort.

- Tienes esas dos opciones, pequeña niña. Y solo puedes escoger una. Te unirás a mí-

Hermione lo mirada con la boca entreabierta. Suspiró- ¿Entonces por qué me ofreces dos elecciones si me vas a obligar a tomar la que no quiero?-

Voldemort se encogió de hombros- Para darte la impresión que te ofrezco opciones y no me veas tan cruel contigo-

- ¡Para nada mi señor. Usted es tan misericordioso!- El cinismo en el tono de Hermione había hecho que Voldemort sonriera.

- Perfecto, niña. Así vas acostumbrándote a dirigirte a mí como debe ser-

- Sí, claro. ¿No dijiste que ibas a darme una varita hoy?- le pregunto Hermione cambiando de tema de pronto.

- Ah, la varita. ¿De verdad la quieres?- le preguntó Voldemort con seriedad.

- Por supuesto que la quiero-

- Pero si te la doy. Perderás ciertos privilegios conmigo. Hablo en serio, niña. Te recomiendo que lo reconsideres. Cuando dije que no tendría piedad contigo, era cierto. También te advertiré que no te permitiré hacer ciertas cosas y menos usar algunos hechizos. En todo caso sólo podrías usarla contra mí. Si desobedeces el castigo será inimaginable y volveré a encerrarte-

- La quiero igual ¿Cuándo me la darás?-

Voldemort suspiró- De verdad no eres tan inteligente como creía- Se levantó de la cama y acomodó su túnica – te la traeré en un rato. Mientras tanto date un baño, veo que ayer no lo hiciste. Y vístete. Luego saldremos a dar un paseo-

Voldemort caminó había la puerta y salió por esta dejando a una perpleja Hermione todavía sentada en la cama.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO. SUS REVIEWS SON MI SALARIO, RECUERDEN PLEASE! :D NOS VEMOS PARA EL CUARTO CAPI!**


	4. Capítulo 4

Pasaron horas en las cuales Hermione pensaba que se iba a volver loca encerrada en esa habitación. No tenia más nada que hacer, por lo tanto se la pasaba todo el día mirando por la ventana. Solo se detuvo cuando los elfos domésticos le trajeron el desayuno y el almuerzo. No sabía si era por el hambre atroz que tenía, o si era porque llevaba tantos días sin una comida decente, pero todo fue celestialmente delicioso.

Se había bañado y permaneció un buen rato en la bañera. Era muy relajante estar allí por fin, solo disfrutando las sensaciones que el agua caliente y los olores le producían. Quería quedarse allí durante horas pero el miedo de que Voldemort volviera a entrar de repente en la habitación la obligó a resignarse y salir de la bañera.

Se sorprendió cuando encontró un armario lleno de todo tipo de ropa. Tenía que admitir que tenía muchas comodidades en aquel lugar. Se vistió con unos simples vaqueros y una chaqueta. Ya se estaba acercando la noche y la habitación se volvía cada vez más fría.

Se aproximó hasta la gran ventana y miró con tristeza como el cielo se iba oscureciendo poco a poco. Nunca había notada la belleza de ver un ocaso. Sería que cuando se era libre se desperdiciaban momentos como aquellos. Pero cuando eras la prisionera de alguien, hacía que disfrutaras la perfección de la naturaleza, porque quizás sería la última vez que la vieras. Y, aunque Voldemort le dijera que no pensaba matarla, ella lo dudaba. Innegablemente lo haría algún día.

Tocaron a la puerta. Hermione volteó. No tenía idea quien pudiera ser, y aunque quisiera no podía abrir la puerta. Dio unos pasos a su dirección con cautela y ésta se abrió de pronto.

- Buenas noches, pequeña bruja- saludó Voldemort mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Ahora si tocas la puerta?- preguntó Hermione mientras iba retrocediendo poco a poco para que él no lo notara.

- Cuando me provoca lo hago. Si no, entro y ya. ¿Tengo que pedirle permiso a alguien?-Preguntó Voldemort con tranquilidad

- Bueno… quizás a quien se encuentre del otro lado. O sea YO-

- Primero el YO no existe, pequeña. Porque tú eres MÍA ahora. No tienes ninguna autoridad sobre ti misma- respondió Voldemort en voz baja

Hermione quería estrangularlo pero contuvo sus ansias y preguntó – ¿A qué has venido?

-¿No te alegra verme?-

-Por mi bienestar, obviaré la respuesta que quiero darte- le contestó Hermione

Voldemort se le acercó hasta que estuvo a unos escasos centímetros de su cuerpo - Ya vas aprendiendo. Así me gusta-

Hermione tenía el terrible impulso de alejarse de aquel hombre, pero se contuvo. No quería mostrar el miedo que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de él. El recuerdo de la maldición cruciatus hacía que se estremeciera.

- Mira lo que te traje. No estoy feliz. Pero te lo prometí- dijo sacando de su túnica una varita mágica. Se la tendió a la Hermione que estiró su mano y la tomó totalmente asombrada. Ella no creía que de verdad él le diera una varita para que pudiera defenderse e incluso atacarlo.

-¿Por qué me la has dado?- preguntó

Voldemort levantó una ceja- Tu me la pediste-

- Si, lo sé, pero… no imaginé que de verdad me la dieras. Pensé que mentías-

Voldemort rió- ¿Por qué te mentiría? ¿Crees que eres una gran amenaza para mí porque tienes una varita? Sabía que tendrías una falsa esperanza, por eso quiero que salgas conmigo y te mostraré que no harás mucha diferencia-

Hermione lo oía pero no lo miraba a la cara sino a la varita entre sus dedos. Era verdad, ella pensaba que podría matar a Voldemort y huir. Pero que estúpido pensamiento. Debía ver la realidad; jamás podría vencerlo. Y realmente dudaba que pudiera salir de aquella habitación. Era evidente que si existiera esa posibilidad Voldemort no le hubiese dado la herramienta que la ayudara a hacerlo.

Sintió unos fríos dedos tomarla de la barbilla y levantar su vista. Conectó su mirada con los brillantes ojos de Voldemort. El hombre sonreía.

- Todo lo que piensas es cierto, pequeña bruja-

Hermione intento zafarse del toque de Voldemort, pero el mago aferró con más fuerza sus dedos sobre su barbilla – ¡Quieta!-

Los rojos ojos de Voldemort estaba posados sobre los del Hermione con tanta intensidad que ésta se asustó. Voldemort ya no sonreía y su mirada era diferente. No sabía cómo explicarlo. Era como si tratara de provocarle algo a ella. Conseguir que algún sentimiento saliera a la luz. Y para horror de Hermione parecía que lo estaba logrando.

La situación era aterradora. Voldemort aún la mantenía sujeta y Hermione ya no trataba de alejarse. Un miedo espantoso empezaba a aparecer en su corazón. De repente fue como si alguien le hubiese prendido un foco en su cerebro. Se dio cuenta en la situación que se encontraba, la gravedad de toda la realidad que estaba sucediendo. Algo que Voldemort quería que ella entendiera.

Ella solo quería morir. Él jamás se lo concedería. Estaba a su merced completamente. Él tenía tanta razón. Hermione no sabía porque o cómo. Pero un sentimiento de total desesperación se apoderó de ella y sin poder contenerse empezó a llorar. Las lágrimas corrían con total libertad por sus mejillas hasta mojar la mano de Voldemort.

Éste parecía bastante satisfecho. En su cara había aparecido una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba a la chica frente suyo desmoronarse como él había querido. Soltó la barbilla de Hermione y con sus dedos le limpió las lágrimas.

-Bien, pequeña. Vamos progresando-

Hermione ni siquiera había entendido que había sucedido, pero nada le sorprendía. Voldemort había causado todas esas sensaciones negativas y por fin, como él mismo lo había dicho, la quebraría. Y hasta ahora ella no entendía el significado de esas palabras. Voldemort quería destruir su voluntad, su fortaleza. Y para lograrlo, en ocasiones le daba pequeñas fuentes de posibles esperanzas para luego destruirlas.

Quería a una Hermione sumisa, a sus órdenes. Que olvidara todo su pasado y se resignara. Hermione había prometido luchar y no dejarse vencer. Pero ya no estaba segura si podría lograrlo. Voldemort tenía tanto tiempo de sobra para intentarlo y ella no tenía nada que la ayudara de apoyo o impulso para luchar contra la oscuridad que se le avecinaba. Solo bastó unos minutos para que Voldemort lograra que ella llorara frente a él.

Salió de sus pensamientos. No quería centrase en eso mientras él estaba mirándola. Todavía tenía la varita en su mano y sin embargo no lo había atacado. Eso la perturbó.

- ¿Te sucede algo mi pequeña bruja?- preguntó Voldemort con una falsa preocupación.

- No… solo pienso en un buen hechizo para acabar contigo-

Voldemort sonrió de nuevo- Entonces sigue pensando. ¿No quieres salir conmigo?- preguntó

Hermione le devolvió la mirada- ¿Salir a dónde?

-Ayer te dije que quería que diéramos un pequeño paseo. Me imagino que estar enclaustrada aquí no es muy agradable. Y como sabes, yo sí cuido de mis pertenencias-

Hermione suspiró – Si, me gustaría salir, no contigo, pero como no tengo opción-

Voldemort sonrió y pasó el dorso de su mano por la cara de Hermione llevándose todo rastro de lágrimas que habían quedado.

- Debes salir conmigo porque afuera hay muchos peligros y yo te voy a proteger de ellos-

Hermione lo miró. La sorpresa reflejada en su mirada hizo que Voldemort riera en voz baja.

- Tú, eres mi principal peligro. Quien sabe tus intenciones conmigo. Y me quieres proteger de los riesgos de afuera. Que irónico-

- Si tú lo dices. De igual manera irás conmigo. No quiero que intentes escapar-

- Bien- aceptó Hermione con pesar. Pero por lo menos tendría la posibilidad de salir de esa mansión aunque fuera con Voldemort a su lado.

Voldemort avanzó hacia la puerta, la abrió y le ordenó a Hermione salir. Ésta se encontró de nuevo con los oscuros pasillos mientras Voldemort cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Éste la tomo del brazo con una delicadeza poco usual y la obligó a caminar a su lado. Con una última mirada hacia la puerta que había dejado atrás, Hermione caminó con el hombre hacia afuera de la oscuridad de la mansión

**XXXXXXX**

**REPITO NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE AGREGARON ESTE FIC A SUS FAVORITOS! :) AL IGUAL QUE AGRADEZCO LOS COMENTARIOS. ME LLENAN DE INSPIRACION PARA CONTINUAR.**

**RECUERDEN LOS REVIEWS SON MI PAGA. HASTA EL QUINTO! ;)**


	5. Capítulo 5

Una brisa fría golpeó a Hermione en la cara al cruzar las grandes puertas de la mansión. Por fin había salido. Ya casi se le había olvidado cómo se sentía. La belleza de la noche era insuperable. Miró en todas las direcciones. Al frente suyo lo que había era un jardín muy hermoso. El sonido del agua cayendo que emitían las fuentes de piedra a su alrededor la embriagaban.

Ni siquiera había prestado mucha atención al hecho de tener a Voldemort a su lado que ya había liberado su brazo del agarre. La luz de la luna llena brillaba con mucha intensidad sobre ellos proyectando sombras en la impecable hierba a sus pies.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Voldemort al ver la cara de satisfacción de Hermione.

- Si, no puedo creer que… - se interrumpió

- ¿No puedes creer que cosa?- preguntó Voldemort nuevamente

- Que esté aquí afuera. No creí volver a verlo-

Voldemort no respondió sino que la volvió a tomar del brazo- Vamos-

Hermione lo siguió virando su vista a cada momento. Debía admitir que el lugar era hermoso.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó

- Es un paseo. No hay un rumbo fijo. Pero no quiero que nos cerquemos al bosque- respondió Voldemort señalando hacia el bosque que se encontraba a varios metros de ellos.

- Y ¿Por qué no podemos acercarnos hasta allí?- pregunto Hermione.

Voldemort se detuvo y la miró con tranquilidad.

- Porque no- Soltó su brazo - ¿No quieres probar tu nueva varita?-

Las palabras hicieron que Hermione reaccionara. Aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que tuviera una varita, y ahorita podría usarla.

- ¿Quieres un duelo contra mí?- preguntó Voldemort

Hermione asintió y sacó la varita. Voldemort estaba preparado al frente suyo y Hermione se descargó contra él. Lanzando cada hechizo que recordaba. Quería causarle daño, quería hacerle sentir una pizca del terror que sentía diariamente.

Para la frustración de Hermione ningún hechizo funcionaba. Voldemort los bloqueaba con una facilidad que podría decirse que era absurda. Él todavía no había atacado. Solo se defendía mientras una sonrisa autosuficiente se formaba en su rostro.

Antes que Hermione pudiera reaccionar Voldemort había levantado su varita contra ella.

- ¡Crucio!-

Volvió a sentir aquel infernal dolor. Cayó al piso gritando y retorciéndose. No podía soportarlo más, creía que se iba a desmayar. La maldición se había detenido y sintió las pisadas de Voldemort acercándose a ella.

- Creo pequeña, que el duelo ha terminado-

Hermione con esfuerzo se puso en pie. Una rabia empezó a inundar su alma y no supo cómo y cuando lo hizo, pero sintió su mano elevarse y apuntar a Voldemort con la varita. Y antes que éste pudiera reaccionar fue empujado con una fuerza brutal a varios metros de Hermione.

Ésta se había quedado por un momento en shock ante lo que había hecho. Con la imagen de Voldemort todavía tirado en el piso, la asaltó una descarga de adrenalina. Esa era su oportunidad de escapar. Se dio la vuelta y corrió. El único lugar donde podría huir y esconderse era hacia el bosque que se encontraba un poco alejado de donde ella se estaba. Sintió un escalofrío y se dio cuenta que la mansión estaba protegida por un campo mágico y ella acaba de traspasarlo. Se sintió más libre de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida.

Llegó hasta el bosque y se perdió en la oscuridad. Los árboles eran muy densos y Hermione tenía que saltar sobre las raíces para seguir corriendo. Se escondió tras un árbol y respiró. Tenía un dolor horrible en las costillas, su corazón acelerado, sudaba frío y estaba temblando de los nervios. No se oía nada. Miró a su alrededor, ahora no estaba segura si lo que había hecho había sido sensato. ¿Que iba a hacer ella sola en ese bosque? Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

Escuchó unas pisadas y se quedo helada. No podía ser que Voldemort la hubiese encontrado tan fácilmente. Pero nada hubiese podido prepararla para lo que acaba de oír. Era, innegablemente un ligero rugido. Se dio la vuelta y el miedo la paralizó. Esa criatura era, sin duda, un hombre lobo. Mientras veía la criatura acercarse a ella, las imágenes de Voldemort advirtiéndole no acercarse al bosque y las sombras en el jardín que proyectaba la luna llena llegaron a la mente de Hermione. Que idiota había sido.

Aún tenía la varita en su mano. Pero no podía pronunciar un hechizo, de hecho no recordaba ni uno. Igualmente la levantó y en su ataque de pánico lanzo un haz de luz roja contra la criatura. Se escuchó una explosión y se levantó una nube de arena y tierra. Hermione aprovechó la distracción y salió corriendo.

No sabía a dónde se dirigía, lo único que pensaba era en alejarse del hombre lobo. Para su horror escuchaba las pisadas de la criatura corriendo tras ella. El sonido de sus patas cada vez estaba más cerca, quizás a tres o cuatro metros de distancia. Obviamente corría más rápido y no valía la pena seguir huyendo si eventualmente la alcanzaría.

Hermione se detuvo y se volteo totalmente aterrada. La criatura estaba muy cerca de ella, quizás demasiado. Hermione no pudo detener el peso de su cuerpo y sus piernas cedieron. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos del miedo que sentía. Podía escuchar su corazón acelerado. No sabía qué hacer. Iba a morir en ese lugar y su mente no podía pensar en una forma de salir viva de aquella situación.

Escuchó una explosión y miró hacia su derecha. Voldemort había volado medio bosque con un hechizo y se acercaba a ella con la cara desencajada de la furia. Hermione no sabía si sentirse a salvo o temblar más. Sin embargo honestamente prefería a Voldemort que al hombre lobo.

Voldemort se detuvo en frente a ella dándole la espalda. La criatura se volvió más agresiva pero él se veía más amenazante. Hermione no supo que pasó a continuación, pero Voldemort hizo un movimiento con su varita y una brillante luz plateada cubrió el lugar. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza pero se escuchó otra explosión. Sentía como el piso temblaba y una ráfaga de viento que cubría todo el lugar.

Cuando todo se hubo calmado, Hermione se sintió con seguridad para abrir los ojos. Varios árboles habían sido destruidos y otros habían sido arrancados de raíz a su lado. Vio a Voldemort todavía frente a ella dándole la espalda. Se movió un poco para observar mejor y lo que vio hizo que casi se desmayara. El cuerpo del hombre lobo estaba totalmente destrozado y mutilado; e indudablemente muerto.

Todo el suelo estaba manchado de sangre e hizo que Hermione sintiera arcadas. No pudo soportarlo y empezó a llorar. Había tenido tanto miedo.

Voldemort volteó a verla. Su cara aun expresaba furia, Hermione nunca lo había visto así. Estaba totalmente colérico. Otra vez tuvo pánico, pero esta vez de él. Sabía que no pasaría nada bueno estando él en ese estado. Todavía tirada en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol empezó a temblar sin control.

Voldemort se le acercó rápidamente y la tomó del brazo obligándola a levantarse.

- Camina- ordenó con una voz más fría que de costumbre.

Hermione se levantó y todavía llorando lo siguió. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Hermione vio que habían salido del bosque y de nuevo entraban a los terrenos de la mansión. Voldemort no le dirigía la palabra durante el trayecto.

Llegaron hasta una de las grandes fuentes. Voldemort se detuvo frente a ésta y se dirigió a ella.

- ¿Estás herida?- preguntó

Hermione permanecía con la mirada en el suelo, pero negó con la cabeza.

- No me mientas-

- Sólo… sólo me duele el tobillo, debí torcérmelo cuando corría- respondió Hermione quedamente

- Bien, siéntate-

Hermione obedeció y se sentó con cuidado en el piso, apoyando su espalda contra la fuente. Voldemort se agachó a su lado, levantó su pantalón hasta tener a su vista el tobillo de Hermione que se veía muy hinchado. Pronunció un hechizo y éste dejo de doler de pronto.

- En unos minutos estará perfecto- dijo Voldemort mientras la observaba atentamente.

-Gracias- Hermione no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso? ¡Ha sido muy peligroso! ¿En que estabas pensando?- Preguntó Voldemort

- Yo solo… yo solo quería ser libre, alejarme de ti- respondió Hermione. Las lágrimas volvían a surcar sus mejillas.

- Por si no lo notaste, niña, he sido yo quien ha ido a salvarte. ¿Por qué quieres alejarte de mí? Te he tratado bien dentro de lo que cabe-

- No necesito que me trates bien, quiero ser libre- respondió Hermione mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.

- Eso, mi pequeña bruja, es lo único que no puedo concederte-

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Voldemort se sentó a su lado. Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Hermione decidió romperlo.

- ¿Por qué me has salvado?- preguntó

- No iba a permitir que te hicieran daño- respondió con sencillez Voldemort.

- Y, ¿no estás molesto por lo que te hice?-

- Si. Pero no vale la pena castigarte. Ya tuviste tu castigo y fue suficiente-

Hermione sacó la varita y se la tendió a Voldemort. Éste la miró con sorpresa.

- Ya no la quiero- dijo

Voldemort rió suavemente y negó con la cabeza. Acercó una de sus manos a la cara de Hermione y limpió sus lágrimas. Ésta tembló ante su frío tacto. Voldemort sonrió y acercó muy lentamente su cara a la de Hermione.

- Puedes quedartela, pequeña-

Hermione no había retrocedido ante la cercanía de Voldemort. Estaba estupefacta y muy nerviosa.

- Gra… Gracias y también gracias por salvarme- dijo torpemente bajando la cabeza mirando supuestamente fascinada la varita entre sus dedos

La mano de Voldemort no había abandonado la cara de la chica y con un dedo en su barbilla levantó de nuevo la cabeza de Hermione. Los ojos de ella se encontraron con los carmesíes de Voldemort que brillaban de manera inusual. Éste sonreía

Voldemort eliminó toda distancia entre ellos y posó sus labios sobre los de la chica en un suave beso que Hermione no rechazó.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**No sé, este capítulo me ha gustado! Espero que haya sido igual de agradable para ustedes!**

**AIHIN gracias por tu comentario, trataré de complacerte en esa indirecta, exceptuando en algunas cosas. En mi imaginación al escribir esto, Voldemort no tiene su aspecto usual. Lo veo como un Tom Riddle más mayor, pero igual conserva algunos rasgos de Voldemort, como sus ojos, su tez pálida, su voz y otras cosas xD mi equivocación al no haberlo publicado. Cuando Hermione dice que tiene un aspecto aterrador en el 3er capítulo es por su forma de ser y vestir.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! LOS ESPERO PARA ESTE CAPITULO, DIGANME SI LE AGRADO! HASTA EL SEXTO! ;)**


	6. Capítulo 6

Hermione se tensó al sentir los labios de Voldemort sobre los suyos. No se había separado de ellos. No sabía qué hacer ¿eso de verdad estaba sucediendo?

Las manos de Hermione se posaron en el pecho de Voldemort y suavemente lo alejó de su lado, sin embargo la cara de éste no se había apartado mucho. Hermione aun se encontraba muy nerviosa y confundida ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Qué haces? Preguntó

Voldemort con su cabeza un poco ladeada observaba a la chica con curiosidad- ¿Tengo que explicártelo?-

- Claro que si ¿por qué me besas?-

- Porque deseé hacerlo ¿Te molesta?- preguntó Voldemort todavía muy cerca de ella.

- ¡Claro que sí! Creo que estás loco-

Voldemort sonrió- O sea, me estás diciendo que si te volviera a besar ¿me rechazarías?-

- ¡Sí! quiero que te alejes de mí. ¿No entiendes que te odio?- Hermione se separó de él y miró hacia un punto fijo del jardín.

- ¿Por qué estas tan alterada, mi pequeña bruja?- preguntó Voldemort aparentemente divertido.

- Porque después de esto. No sé que esperar de ti. No sé qué clases de locuras están pasando por tu cabeza, y tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Tengo miedo de lo que quieras hacer conmigo- La voz de Hermione era queda y nerviosa.

La mirada de Voldemort estaba llena de confusión, pero entendió el punto- Pequeña bruja, no haré nada contigo que tú no quieras. No te obligaré a nada, si es lo que tanto temes-

Hermione volteó verlo- ¿Como me aseguro yo de eso?-

- Niña, si quisiera hacerte algo, ya lo hubiese hecho-

Hermione se calmó un poco, pero igualmente no estaba del todo tranquila. Ese beso la había asustado ¿y si Voldemort quería llegar a más de eso? ¿Y si la forzaba? Ese tipo de pensamientos corrían por la mente de Hermione sin control. Pero también estaba la horrible sensación de que le había gustado ese beso ¿o se lo había imaginado? Era realmente perturbador.

Voldemort se levantó de pronto y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Hermione la tomó y se paró frente a él.

- Deberíamos volver-

Hermione asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

-¿Todavía sigues molesta? ¿O asustada?- le preguntó Voldemort

- No estoy molesta- le respondió

- Tampoco deberías tener miedo. Y si ya no estás molesta… Dime ¿puedo continuar?-

Hermione desvió su vista a él- ¿Con que?-

Voldemort pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la chica y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. El corazón de Hermione empezaba a palpitar con fuerza al volver a sentir los labios de Voldemort sobre los suyos. Con un poco más de fuerza Voldemort la besó y Hermione dejó llevar permitiéndole profundizar el contacto.

Al principio fue un beso frío, pero al momento se tornó más intenso por parte de ambos. Hermione no había besado a muchos chicos antes. Pero era evidente que Voldemort era un experto. Sus fuertes manos no habían abandonado su cintura y ella decidió pasar las suyas por su cuello. Tuvo que alzarse porque Voldemort era mucho más alto que ella pero en ese momento no importó.

Cuando el beso se rompió, Hermione estaba completamente sonrojada. Tenía la mente en blanco y no miraba a la cara al hombre frente suyo. Voldemort no había hablado y aunque Hermione no lo veía, estaba sonriendo.

Le tendió la mano – Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación-

Ella se la tomó y caminaron juntos por todo el jardín de regreso a la mansión. Hermione miraba fijamente el suelo - ¿Pero cómo diablos llegamos a esto? ¿Cuando pasó?- pensaba continuamente, mientras su vista se desviaba a la mano de Voldemort que sujetaba muy firmemente la suya con sus dedos entrelazados – ¡Esto es traumante!- su mente no paraba de pensar en lo insólito de la situación.

Llegaron hasta la entrada de la mansión y subieron hasta su habitación todavía en silencio. Para Hermione el trayecto había sido interminable, quería tirarse en su cama a pensar, a relajarse.

Llegaron ante la puerta de su habitación y Voldemort la abrió. Hermione entró y sin decir una palabra fue directo al baño. Se empezaba a sentir mal. Cerró la puerta y se miró fijamente en el espejo. Estaba pálida y sus ojos estaban llorosos. Eso era lo que quería; llorar. No podía entender nada.

Sí, había sucedido, había besado a Lord Voldemort. Ella le había respondido ¿Por qué? No quería hacerlo, no debió hacerlo. ¿O es que acaso se estaba mintiendo a ella misma y en realidad si había deseado hacerlo?

Lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Estaba muy deprimida y era por el hecho de que había recordado a Ron. Lo había olvidado por completo durante el beso, pero ahora su cara de asco y decepción aparecían continuamente en su cabeza.

Se sentía asqueada de sí misma. Se odiaba por lo que acaba de hacer. Ella no merecía vivir. Sus amigos dando la vida y ella besándose con el hombre que los mató. Era tan repugnante.

Salió del baño todavía llorando y se asustó a ver a Voldemort todavía allí de pie mirándola fijamente con sus brazos cruzados.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó fríamente

- Por nada, déjame sola por favor, no quiero verte-

- Quiero que me digas que te sucede- Exigió Voldemort con la voz un poco más fuerte y alta que antes

Hermione lo encaró con rabia- ¿De verdad quieres saber? No importa que hagas ¡siempre me arruinarás la vida! ¡Ahora me besas! ¿QUE DIABLOS ES LO QUE QUIERES CONMIGO? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ?- gritó tratando de aplacar su dolor – ¡TU MATASTE A RON! ¡MATASTE AL HOMBRE QUE AMABA Y AHORA PRETENDES QUE YO TE BESE!- Hermione rompió a llorar- Lo he traicionado, a todos-

Voldemort se había quedado en silencio, observando a la histérica chica llorando frente suyo- ¿Se trata de eso? ¿Del traidor a la sangre? ¿Es eso lo que te molesta? Él murió ¿Como lo estarías traicionando?-

- Esa es la gran diferencia entre tú y yo, no sabes que es el amor, no sabes que es perder a alguien que amas- replicó Hermione

- Es verdad. No me hace falta tal cosa y soy incapaz de saber lo que estas sintiendo, pero te diré que me parece estúpido-

Hermione estalló- ¡ESTOY HARTA DE TI! ¡TE ODIO! ¿Y SABES QUE? ¡YA LO PENSÉ LO SUFICIENTE! QUIERO ACABAR CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ Y TENER PAZ!-

Hermione impulsivamente tomo su varita, la apunto hacia su corazón y gritó el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente – ¡SECTUMSEMPRA!-

No pudo evitar un grito de dolor al sentir cortes desgarradores por todo su cuerpo. Cayó al piso con un golpe seco, sin poder contener los sollozos y gemidos de dolor.

- ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho niña?- Voldemort se acercó con rapidez a ella y empezó a recitar hechizos en voz baja apuntando a la chica con su varita.

- ¡No! ¡DEJAME!- Los gritos de Hermione intentado detener a Voldemort no surtieron efecto. Éste seguía muy concentrado cerrando todas las heridas.

- Tienes suerte- dijo Voldemort cuando hubo terminado de curarla y limpiando el piso lleno de sangre – No te quedará ninguna cicatriz-

- ¿Por qué no me dejas morir? Es lo único que quiero- dijo Hermione todavía yaciendo en el suelo llorando

- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO! Y si vuelves a intentar algo como esto lo pagarás- respondió Voldemort con furia en su voz. Tomó la varita de Hermione del suelo y se la guardó en la túnica

Ayudó a Hermione a ponerse de pie y la llevo hasta la cama. Ésta se acostó con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Voldemort se sentó a su lado y acarició su mejilla.

-¿Por qué hiciste algo como eso, pequeña?- preguntó

- Yo solo… tu me besaste, yo… yo no debí- Hermione trataba de normalizar su respiración.

- Pequeña bruja- Voldemort suspiró- Si eso te va a causar tantos problemas, no lo haré más. Simplemente olvídalo-

Hermione volteó a verlo, sus ojos rojos brillaban, mas sin embargo no sonreía- No… es que yo… yo… -

-¿Tu, que?- preguntó Voldemort

- Yo… lo siento, por lo que hice… me siento tan confundida-

Voldemort puso un dedo en sus labios, callándola- Silencio pequeña, quiero que descanses. Mañana hablaremos-

Voldemort se levantó de la cama y se disponía a irse.

- Espera- la voz de Hermione lo hizo detenerse y darse la vuelta- Ven, por favor-

Voldemort se acercó con el entrecejo fruncido- ¿Qué ocurre?

Hermione no respondió. Solo observó fijamente los ojos de Voldemort. Por unos segundos estuvieron en esa posición sin hablarse. Voldemort entendió

- ¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Estás segura?- preguntó

Hermione asintió con suavidad y una muy ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Voldemort se le acercó lentamente y le dio un corto beso en los labios- Buenas noches, mi pequeña bruja-

Voldemort caminó hacia la puerta y cerro ésta tras de sí. Hermione se quedó en la cama mirando la puerta fijamente. Cerró sus ojos y se puso más cómoda. No quería pensar más por esa noche. Ya mañana sería otro día.

**XXXXXXXX**

**SEXTO CAPI TERMINADO! NOS VEMOS PARA EL 7MO! GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! SON MI MUSA! **


	7. Capítulo 7

Era más de media noche. Hermione se había despertado y no había podido volver a conciliar el sueño. Todos los eventos de hacía unas pocas horas todavía rondaban por su cabeza. No paraba de dar vueltas en la inmensa cama, sentía el frio penetrar hasta sus huesos a pesar de tener las sabanas hasta el cuello.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, no quería pensar, pero era imposible. Todavía podía sentir los fríos labios de Voldemort sobre los suyos ¿cómo había podido suceder aquello? Y peor, ¿Cómo se había dejado y lo había permitido?

Su corazón volvía a acelerarse, debía pensar con la cabeza fría. ¿Es que acaso ella empezaba a sentir algo por Voldemort? ¿Eso era posible? Él era el asesino de sus amigos, de Ron. Mas sin embargo él la había protegido, la había cuidado. ¡Pero también la había torturado! ¡Y había dejado que sus mortífagos lo hicieran durante quince días!

Pero de igual forma estaba el hecho de que la había liberado y le había dado una habitación propia con todas las comodidades. Y era verdad, dentro de lo que cabía, él la había tratado muy bien. Solo quería sabe por qué empezaba a sentir algo por él. No quería admitirlo y se asqueaba de sí misma. Odiaba a ese hombre y sin embargo se alegraba de verlo ¿Cómo podía entenderse eso?

Un suspiro salió de sus labios. No sabía qué hacer, si admitir que sentía algo por él o simplemente usar una máscara y odiarlo visiblemente.

Tocaron a la puerta, ella no se movió de donde estaba ¿Quién podía ser? Ésta se abrió y entró Voldemort.

- Pero ¿Qué demonios? ¿No puedes dejarme ni dormir?- le preguntó Hermione con fastidio

- Vine porque quiero saber por qué estas despierta, recuerda que puedo saberlo- dijo Voldemort con voz monótona

- No sé, se me quitó el sueño. ¿Y tú no duermes nunca?-

- Por supuesto que sí, pero a veces no tengo el tiempo. Acabo de terminar una reunión con mis mortífagos-

-¡Genial! Entonces ya puedes irte- dijo Hermione de mala gana, sentía una ligera presión en su corazón ¿de verdad quería que se fuera?

Voldemort la miró con fijeza frunciendo el entrecejo – ¿Disculpa?

- Lo que oíste, quiero ver si puedo dormir- respondió

- ¿Cómo vas a dormir pensando en tantas cosas absurdas?- pregunto de nuevo Voldemort

Hermione palideció – ¿Cómo… Cómo sabes? ¿Acaso lees mi mente ahora?-

Voldemort se encogió de hombros con indiferencia- A veces-

- ¡Pues deja de hacerlo! ¡No tienes derecho de hacerlo!-

- ¿No lo tengo? Yo no estaría de acuerdo con eso- Voldemort rió y se acercó hasta la cama sentándose en ella.

Hermione no le respondió, solo se limitó a observarlo. Voldemort sonrió y acarició su mejilla suavemente. Hermione evitó el estremecimiento ante el contacto y trato de opacar la emoción que estaba sintiendo.

- Estás helada, mi pequeña bruja- dijo Voldemort

- Bueno tú no te quedas atrás, aunque yo simplemente tengo frío, en cambio tú, pues es tu estado natural-

Voldemort asintió- Es a causa de mis Horrocruxes-

-¿Cómo pudiste crear tales cosas? Eso es una monstruosidad-

Voldemort volvió a reír fríamente – Es lo que soy, un monstruo y me siento orgulloso-

Hermione se sorprendió con esa declaración- ¿De qué se supone que estás orgulloso?

Voldemort la miró con una cruel diversión reflejada en sus ojos- De ser el mago más poderoso que existe, de ser inmortal y de tener toda la comunidad mágica bajo mi dominio. Simplemente, mi pequeña bruja sangre sucia, no existe nadie vivo que pueda detenerme-

Hermione se había quedado de piedra. Voldemort había cambiado su actitud en cuestión de segundos, tenía esa mirada que tanto ella temía, parecía descontrolado y completamente loco. Definitivamente era un megalómano psicópata.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar levemente y apartó la mirada del hombre. No sabía que decir, solo tenía miedo y quería que el hombre se fuera antes que le diera el impulso de hacer alguna demencia.

Sintió un dedo en un barbilla que la obligo a virar la cara y enfrentar al hombre frente suyo – Ya te dije que no te haría daño-

- No pareciera- le respondió

Antes que Hermione pudiera reaccionar Voldemort la besó con fuerza, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y empujándola contra la cama. Al principio la impresión la había dejado estática, pero respondió al beso.

Su corazón parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho. Ese beso era el más pasional que Hermione haya recibido. Sintió la mano de Voldemort dejar su hombro e ir bajando muy lentamente por su espalda hasta posarse en si cintura. Una chispa de pánico cruzo su mente y rompió el beso.

-¿Que… que haces? Yo… yo no…-

Voldemort estaba acostado en la cama a su lado, pero la mitad de su cuerpo ya se encontraba encima de ella.

- Pequeña, no pasará nada. No haré algo que tu no quieras, ya te lo he dicho-

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y Voldemort volvió a besarla. Pasaron unos minutos en esa posición, la mano del hombre acariciaba su cabello con suavidad.

Voldemort ahora estaba acostado a su lado abrazándola y Hermione tenía su cabeza en su pecho. Levantó un poco la cabeza y lo miró

- ¿Esto no te parece extraño?- preguntó

- Me parece extraño, insólito e incorrecto- respondió Voldemort

Hermione se incorporó un poco mas – ¿Incorrecto? ¿Por qué incorrecto?-

- Porque yo no debería comportarme así con una sangre sucia, debería haberte matado hace mucho tiempo-

Hermione sintió como si alguien hubiera cerrado su garganta. Se levantó y se sentó en la cama furiosa. Ese comentario había sido muy ofensivo

-¡Quiero que te vayas! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme más nunca!-

Voldemort la observo y soltó una risa- No me has dejado terminar-

-No necesito oír mas nada de ti- le respondió Hermione

- Verás, es incorrecto porque yo proclamo la muerte de los sangre sucia, y sin embargo no puedo hacerlo contigo-

- ¡Pues deberías!- replicó Hermione

- No puedo matarte, quiero cuidarte y quiero que estés feliz-

Hermione volteó tan bruscamente que se lastimó el cuello – ¿Qué?-

-Lo que oíste, yo estoy más sorprendido que tú, pero honestamente me da igual. Yo hago lo que quiera y punto-

Hermione se calmó de repente como si le hubiesen echado una jarra de agua fría. No sabía que decir

- Sé que para ti esta situación es muy incómoda, por razones obvias- Hermione asintió- Pero creo que deberías vivir en el presente y aceptar las cosas, tal como hago yo-

- Eso me llevará tiempo, tú y yo somos muy diferentes- le respondió Hermione

- Lo sé, y esperaré hasta que te decidas-

Hermione volvió a asentir y se recostó en la cama de nuevo, volviendo a su posición inicial.

- Creo que es hora que me vaya- dijo Voldemort – ¿Crees que podrás dormir? ¿O te hago una poción?

Hermione respiró hondo – ¿Puedes… puedes quedarte?

La cara de Voldemort no podía expresar más que sorpresa- ¿Quieres que me quede? ¿Por qué?-

- Hace frío- respondió con timidez

Voldemort rió – Nunca he dormido con alguien-

Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa- Bueno, yo tampoco. Si no quieres no hay problema-

- No, lo haré, todo por complacerte – había un ligero tono de burla en la voz de Voldemort

Hermione asintió y se movió para que Voldemort se acostara a su lado. La situación era muy extraña, pero Hermione se relajó – Cuéntame sobre tus horrocruxes-

- ¿Para qué?-

- Quiero saber cómo pudiste crearlos, ¡no me agrada! pero debo decir que me parece extraordinario-

Voldemort volvió a reír – No debería, pero como estarás aquí conmigo, no representas una amenaza. Pero te lo contaré mañana-

- ¿Mañana estarás conmigo? Preguntó Hermione

- Tengo reunión con mis mortífagos ¿Quieres venir? Así podrías salir un poco más-

Hermione gruñó – No quiero verlos, los odio. Pero está bien, espero que los tortures bastante-

Voldemort soltó una pequeña risa- Eres muy inocente, ya lo veras mañana-

- ¿Que veré mañana?-

Voldemort la calló con un dedo – Duerme, mi pequeña bruja- volvió a besarla, mas suavemente que antes y pasó sus brazos por su cintura abrazándola. Hermione apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho. Ya no sentía frío, el cuerpo de Voldemort ahora era más tibio. Hermione sonrió a empezar a sentir el sueño vencerla. Cerró los ojos y dejó que ese mar de sensaciones la llevaran con Morfeo.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO! TAMBIEN A QUELLOS QUE LA SIGUEN AGREGANDO A SUS FAVORITOS, PIDO DISCULPAS SI POR CASUALIDAD LES LLEGAN VARIAS VECES LAS ALERTAS DE MIS ACTUALIZACIONES! A VECES TENGO UNOS PROBLEMAS CON LA PAGINA Y DEBO CARGARLO POR UNA SEGUNDA O TERCERA VEZ! ESPERO REVIEWS Y OPINIONES DE SI LES AGRADA CÓMO VA EL TRANSCURSO DE LA HISTORIA! NOS VEMOS EN EL 8VO!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Lobita22: Te responderé con gusto tus dudas. "Tom" tiene el físico de de Voldemort cuando era adolescente, pero mucho más mayor. Le calculo como unos cincuenta años y es muy atractivo. Sin embargo como igualmente hizo sus horrocruxes, le dejé algunos aspectos del actual Voldemort, como el color de ojos, su voz, su palidez y la frialdad de su piel. Esta apariencia es tanto para Hermione como para sus mortífagos. Nagini, no lo tengo en mente, pero supongo que podría agregarla en un capitulo, por supuesto, trataría bien a Hermione. La otra pregunta y la más difícil. Voldemort como él mismo dijo, es el que se siente más confundido, puesto que no sabe que es el amor y no sabe que está sintiendo por Hermione. Simplemente no quiere hacerle daño y siente una especie de cariño hacia ella. Las sensaciones que experimenta (protegerla, hacerla feliz, etc.) a veces le incomodan y otras veces no. Por eso tiene una personalidad muy volátil con ella, la gran mayoría de las veces la tratará muy bien, pero habrán ocasiones en las que será burlón y a veces hasta un poco cruel. A pesar que irónicamente le dice a Hermione que acepte lo que siente y toda la situación, él no es capaz de hacerlo completamente. Es Voldemort al fin y al cabo. Lo considero un personaje muy inescrutable.**

**XXXXXXX**

Hermione abrió los ojos, se sentía muy bien, mejor que todo el tiempo que había pasado allí, todos sus músculos se habían relajado y por fin podría decirse que durmió bien. A través de los párpados cerrados podía notar la luz del sol entrar en la habitación. Quería levantarse pero la comodidad de la cama la hacía sentir como si su cuerpo fuera de plomo.

No tenía idea de la hora que era. Se dio la vuelta aún con los ojos cerrados y se puso boca arriba. Un ligero suspiro salió de sus labios mientras abría los ojos y se levantaba perezosamente de la cama. Se sentó en ésta y de repente como si hubiese sentido una descarga eléctrica se despertó completamente. Miró hacia su derecha, la cama estaba vacía aparte de ella ¿Sería que lo había imaginado?

Es que ella había dormido con Voldemort, no podía haber sido un sueño.

- Buenos días-

Hermione se sobresaltó mirando en todas las direcciones. Finalmente vio a Voldemort de pie cerca del baño.

- Pensé que te habías ido- dijo Hermione

- No, en realidad pensaste que habías soñado lo que sucedió ayer- le respondió Voldemort en voz baja

- Si… bueno, gracias por ahorrarme las palabras… ¿Puedes por favor dejar de entrar en mi mente?- dijo Hermione con un tono irritable.

Voldemort sonrió fríamente- No-

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras Voldemort caminaba hacia la puerta arreglándose la túnica. Ella lo miró fijamente todo el trayecto, se veía raro.

- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Estás molesto por alguna cosa?- preguntó

- No- repitió

- Oye, no se Legeremancia, pero sé que algo te pasa, estas actuando extraño- insistió Hermione

Voldemort volteó y la miró con desdén- Si me pasara algo, creo que no es de tu incumbencia-

Hermione lo observó totalmente perpleja – Ya noté que estas de muy mal humor, así que no te diré nada mas-

Sin decir una palabra, Voldemort salió dando un portazo. Hermione quedó un rato en la cama pensando. Esa actitud la estaba haciendo sentir mal. Y lo peor es que no sabía que le había sucedido para que se comportara así. Realmente esperaba que su molestia no tuviera nada que ver con ella.

Fue hasta el baño y se metió en la bañera dejando que el agua caliente la relajara. No sabía cómo reaccionar cuando él llegara. ¿Qué sería mejor? ¿Ignorarlo? ¿Preguntarle abiertamente que era lo que había pasado? Hermione tenía la desagradable sensación que tenía que ver con ella ¿algo que quizás había hecho o dicho? Pero ella no recordaba nada desde la noche anterior. Había dormido en los brazos de Voldemort, éste se veía bastante normal a pesar del breve ataque de locura que le había dado unos minutos antes de eso. Ella no recordaba nada que hubiese podido provocar esa furia en Voldemort esa mañana.

Salió del baño, se vistió y se arregló. El tiempo parecía que había pasado a toda velocidad, ya era más de medio día y decidió almorzar. La comida que los elfos le servían era tan deliciosa como siempre. Terminó de almorzar y se dirigió a la gran y única ventana que poseía la habitación, la cual había servido de escape para Hermione en muchas ocasiones, solo viendo el horizonte, el sol, el movimiento de los arboles; su mente podía volar.

No podía dejar de pensar en los sucesos de ayer, era como si los viera desde lejos, como en una película. Lo más perturbador era que había disfrutado el momento, no la atacaron pensamientos de asco, traición o prácticamente suicido. Quizás inconscientemente había aceptado las palabras de Voldemort, estaba atrapada allí, tenía el presentimiento que empezaba a sentir algo por él. Lo mejor era asumirlo y no estar pensando en el pasado ni en el futuro. Quizás si, lo había aceptado prematuramente, pero ya estaba cansada de sufrir por algo que estaba segura que estaba sentenciado.

Una mano se apoyó con suavidad en su hombro haciendo que Hermione se quedara de piedra por un momento.

- Por favor, algún día… ¿será posible que no me des sustos de muerte cada vez que apareces?- dijo Hermione con voz queda.

- Tú te asustas por cualquier cosa- respondió Voldemort

- No puedes culparme- Hermione se volteó y miró al hombre a los ojos – ¿Estás más calmado? Quiero saber a lo que me enfrento-

- Si, un poco-

- ¿Puedo saber si por lo menos tu molestia tiene algo que ver conmigo? ¿Hice algo?- pregunto Hermione aprehensiva

- Tiene que ver contigo, pero no has hecho nada malo. Estas tensa-

- Claro que estoy tensa. En ocasiones haces cosas que me aterrorizan- respondió Hermione

Voldemort rió fríamente – No has visto nada, pequeña bruja. Mi reunión empezará en unos minutos ¿quieres venir?-

Hermione se quedó callada durante un momento – No quiero estar cerca de tus mortífagos-

- ¿Cerca de ellos? Tú estarás conmigo. A mi lado-

- Entonces está bien-

Voldemort dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta. Hermione salió primero y ambos fueron caminando de nuevo por los oscuros pasillos, la alfombra bajo sus pies amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos. Hermione tuvo el terrible impulso de tomar su mano, así que lo hizo. Voldemort se detuvo con una mirada de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo hacerlo?- preguntó Hermione inocentemente

- Sí, si puedes hacerlo. Bajemos-

Siguieron caminando, los corredores cada vez se iban haciéndose más alumbrados. Hermione no podía creer que ella hubiera pasado por allí, saliendo de esa celda donde estuvo presa. Ahora recorría la misma ruta pero tomada de la mano del hombre que la había puesto allí en primer lugar.

Llegaron ante unas puertas inmensas de roble oscuro. Hermione empezó a sentirse nerviosa, volver a ver a las personas que la torturaron era algo insoportable, debió pensárselo mejor, debió decirle a Voldemort que no quería ir. Su terror aumentó cuando la mano del hombre se separó de la suya y con un movimiento las pesadas puertas se abrieron.

Entraron a una sala muy amplia e iluminada. Al final cerca de la pared había una silla que más bien parecía un trono. Hermione no dudó que Voldemort sería quien obviamente se sentara ahí. Pero lo que más la impresionó fue la cantidad de personas que había en ese salón, hablando entre ellos. Se detuvieron de pronto al ver entrar a Voldemort. Todos cayeron de rodillas y uno a uno fueron acercándose poco a poco para besarle el bajo de su negra túnica.

Hermione observaba la escena con la boca abierta, no sabía cómo definirla; si espeluznante o ridícula. Uno a uno se fueron poniendo de pie para formar un semicírculo. Voldemort avanzó entre ellos con Hermione atrás. Nadie los miraba, parecía que no se atrevían ni a respirar.

Voldemort se sentó y convocó un cojín verde a su lado. Hermione le dirigió una mirada irónica antes de obedecer. Habían dos mortífagos a ambos lados de Voldemort, que eran los únicos allí que no traían mascaras. El estomago de Hermione se contorsionó a ver a Bellatrix a su izquierda.

- Mcnair ¿tienes la información del paradero de los miembros de la Orden que huyeron?-

Hermione levantó la cabeza ¿Miembros de la Orden? ¿Que huyeron? Ella no sabía de ninguno que hubiese sobrevivido. Se enderezó con el propósito de oír más.

- Mi señor, no los hemos logrado localizar. Todos los rumores resultaron ser falsos y les hemos perdido la pista por completo- La voz del mortifago era queda y temblaba tanto que Hermione pensó que se desmayaría ahí mismo

- ¿Sabes Mcnair? No me interesan tus estúpidas excusas. Quiero a esas basuras aquí y no voy a tolerar más errores, ni de ti, ni de ninguno de mis mortífagos-

-Amo… le suplico que me perdone… yo…-

-Cállate. Los inútiles como tú no me sirven ¡Crucio!- la voz de Voldemort era muy suave incluso pronunciando la maldición.

El mortifago cayó al suelo gritando con desesperación mientras su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente. Hermione miraba la escena completamente aterrada, quería que ellos sufrieran, que supiera todo lo que ella había sentido. Pero no era como Voldemort, ella no disfrutaba esto. Se maldecía por ser tan pusilánime. Una persona normal disfrutaría con esto, pero ella solo sentía nauseas.

Voldemort dedicó horas pidiendo explicaciones a sus mortífagos, torturando a la mayoría. Hermione no podía esperar a salir de aquella sala. Voldemort le daba miedo, nunca lo había visto de aquella forma, pero algo le decía, por la sonrisa cruel y sádica que tenía en su rostro, que el espectáculo no hacía más que empezar.

- Tráiganlos- ordenó con una diversión inhumana en su voz

Hermione le dirigió una mirada, pero éste no parecía ni recordar que ella estaba allí. Los mortífagos reían y estaban inquietos.

Se escuchó el sonido de un lamento y Hermione volteó la vista de nuevo al salón, traían a tres personas arrastradas mediante cuerdas. Era una mujer, un hombre y un niño. Hermione sintió una presión de pánico en el pecho.

Voldemort se puso en mi pie – Miren lo que tenemos hoy. Mis mortífagos, no voy a negarles un poco de diversión con estos inmundos muggles. Pero primero empezaré yo-

Voldemort volvió a levantar su varita, el hombre fue elevado en el aire y con una fuerza brutal Voldemort lo estrelló contra el suelo y las paredes. El niño y la mujer gritaban pidiendo ayuda. Los mortífagos reían con ganas mientras que veían a su amo causar heridas profundas en el cuerpo del hombre.

-¡Crucio! ¡Vamos, grita para nosotros, asqueroso muggle!- La túnica de Voldemort estaba empapada de la sangre del muggle que estaba torturando.

Hermione se había quedado tiesa, cerró los ojos para tratar de ignorar lo que estaba sucediendo. Sentía las lagrimas correr sin control por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo. Voldemort se debía haber detenido porque los gritos del hombre se habían silenciado dejando paso solo a débiles jadeos. Los únicos que todavía emitían gritos ahogados eran la mujer y el niño, que había empezado a llorar histéricamente.

- ¡Mi señor! ¡Déjeme ocuparme del niño muggle! Quiero divertirme con él- la voz de Bellatrix resonó con fuerza entre el escándalo.

-Bien, mi querida Bella, hagan lo que quieran. Yo ya me retiro-

Hermione con los ojos todavía cerrados con fuerza, sintió una mano tomar bruscamente su brazo y levantándola. Siguió a Voldemort por los pasillos hasta que los ruidos se hubiesen extinguido. Hermione abrió los ojos y siguió caminando, tenía la mirada fija al frente suyo, sin prestar atención a algo en particular, solo los lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Voldemort no le hablaba en todo el camino. Llegaron hasta la habitación y éste abrió la puerta. Hermione entró y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se sentó en la esquina más apartada de la habitación abrazando sus rodillas, no podía parar de llorar.

Sintió a Voldemort acercarse y agacharse a su altura – ¿Tanto te afectó?-

- ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Eres un monstruo!-

- Yo te lo dije- respondió, su voz se había vuelto más tranquila y suave.

- Nunca imaginé… que harías algo como eso… ¡Estás enfermo! ¡Tú y esos engendros que tienes como sirvientes!-

- No me hables así- ordenó Voldemort

Hermione no respondió, sentía nauseas.

- Yo siempre he sido de esta manera, lo lamento por ti, pero nunca cambiaré- dijo Voldemort después de un momento de silencio.

- Entonces no quiero tener nada contigo, pensé…- Hermione no sabía cómo expresar lo que quería decir.

- ¿Que pensaste?-

- Pensé que podía sentir algo por ti, por cómo me tratabas, pensé en olvidar todo y aceptar que tenía algún sentimiento por ti. ¿Cómo podrías cuidar de mí, cuando matas muggles inocentes? ¿Cómo voy a querer estar cerca de ti, después de lo que acabas de hacer? Nosotros… anoche- Hermione no podía seguir.

Voldemort estaba callado, finalmente rompió el silencio- Si realmente dices sentir algo por mí, debes saber que éste, el que mata y tortura muggles, soy yo-otro breve silencio, solo roto por los lloriqueos de Hermione.

Voldemort soltó un ruido de exasperación- Te seré completamente sincero, lo que sucedió anoche, me afectó. Me siento débil. Yo te lo dije, tú deberías estar muerta desde hacía mucho tiempo, sin embargo no pude hacerlo, nunca me ha sucedido algo como eso, dudé contigo y las cosas entre nosotros han tomando rumbos inexplicables para mí. Pero igualmente siento que te quiero conmigo-

Hermione se secó las lagrimas y lo miró sorprendida- Pero…-

- No busques más explicaciones de mi parte, no las tengo. Lo que sucedió abajo es como realmente soy, y eso no voy a cambiarlo. Pero contigo será diferente. Por ahora, solo lamento haberte llevado, no ocurrirá de nuevo. Y para que te quedes tranquila, no mataré a esos muggles, lo haré por ti, pero solo esta vez ¿de acuerdo?-

Hermione asintió y aceptó la mano que Voldemort le tendió para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Hermione lo miró – Por lo menos cámbiate de ropa, está llena de sangre- dijo con asco.

-Sí, eso haré- murmuró un hechizo y al momento su túnica quedo tan impecable como siempre.

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche? Después de lo que vi, no quiero estar sola- le pregunto Hermione en voz baja

Voldemort la observó como pensando en su petición- Bien, pero yo te cambiaré de ropa-

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás – ¿Qué?

- Te lo dije, te asustas por cualquier cosa- Con otro movimiento de su varita, la ropa de Hermione fue intercambiada por ropa de dormir.

- No puedes culparme- Hermione sonrió ligeramente por primera vez en ese día, sentía su cuerpo pesado, la carga de estrés había sido excesiva. Se metió en la cama y se acostó con los ojos cerrados, sintió un peso a su lado y los labios de Voldemort posándose sobre los suyos en un suave beso. Hermione sonrió y lo respondió, debía admitir que había estado esperándolo todo el día.

Los brazos de Voldemort tomaron su cintura en un posesivo abrazo, mientras Hermione se recostaba y cerraba los ojos.

- Yo lo estuve esperando más que tu, mi pequeña bruja-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Un poco cruel, un poco largo, pero no podía recortarlo :) espero les haya gustado! Recuerden los reviews please! Hasta el 9no**


	9. Capítulo 9

**ADVERTENCIAS: **** Este capítulo contiene lemon. Por favor léase bajo su responsabilidad.**

XXXXXX

Habían pasado semanas desde que Hermione había presenciado la tortura de los muggles. Voldemort los había liberado y modificado su memoria en frente de ella tal como había prometido. Desde hacía unos pocos días él le había dado permiso para caminar libremente por lo jardines y la mansión.

Después de muchos días pidiéndoselo, por fin la había dejado salir y tener un poco mas de libertad, ya estaba harta de estar enclaustrada en esa habitación todo el día. Y se había tornado peor desde que Voldemort ya casi no la visitaba. Usualmente se encontraba en el extranjero. Y en la mansión había solo algunos mortífagos.

Al principio eso había asustado a Hermione, que, aunque se moría por salir, le daba pánico que alguno de ellos la atacara, aun tenía esa paranoia. Pero Voldemort le había asegurado varias veces que no harían nada que él mismo no ordenara.

Después de eso, se decidió y salió casi durante todo el día. Pasaba horas descansando en el inmenso jardín con el aire fresco acariciando su cara. Voldemort le había dejado algunos libros y había ocasiones en que le traía El Profeta, las noticias no eran muy agradables pero después de un tiempo ya se había acostumbrado, al fin y al cabo si alguien estaba en una mala situación, era ella.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y decidió subir a su habitación. Las noches allí eran muy frías y honestamente prefería pasarlas en su cama.

Abrió la puerta y entró. Voldemort ya se encontraba allí de pie leyendo unos pergaminos que tenía en su mano. Volteó al oírla entrar.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Preguntó, volviendo a centrar su visto en los pergaminos

- En el jardín, como siempre- Hermione caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en esta para quitarse los zapatos.

- Tendré que solucionar eso- respondió Voldemort

- ¿Solucionarlo co…?- se interrumpió pegando un grito y saltando encima de la cama. Algo le había rozado los pies y para su horror vio a la gran serpiente Nagini deslizándose por la habitación.

-¡¿QUE ES ESO?- Gritó desde la cama

Voldemort levantó la vista hacia ella- Como que ¿Qué es? Es mi mascota y tú la conoces- la serpiente llegó hasta la figura de Voldemort y siniestramente se irguió para pasar su cuerpo sobre sus hombros.

- ¡Ya sé quien es! ¿Pero que hace aquí? ¡No me gusta!-

- Deja de gritar. No te hará daño- Voldemort siguió concentrado en su lectura con el entrecejo fruncido.

Hermione no se atrevía a bajarse de la cama, aunque era tonto porque el animal podía llegar hasta allí. Estaba muy inquieta, la imagen de Voldemort con la serpiente en sus hombres era muy truculenta.

Voldemort se interrumpió de nuevo mirando hacia la aterrada chica, sonrió mientras le susurraba a la serpiente.

- ¡¿QUE LE ESTAS DICIENDO?- pregunto Hermione

- Tu voz me aturde, deja de gritar. Le estoy diciendo que vaya a conocerte- respondió Voldemot con naturalidad

- Yo no quiero conocerla, dile que mantenga distancias conmigo-

Pero la serpiente inmediatamente bajó por el cuerpo de Voldemort y se deslizó directo hacia ella, subiendo con facilidad por la cama y quedado a pocos centímetros de Hermione.

- Puedes tocarla- dijo Voldemort

La mano de Hermione sudaba y temblaba mientras la acercaba muy lentamente hasta la cabeza de Nagini. La piel de la serpiente bajo sus dedos era fría, le recordó a Voldemort.

- ¿Ella es un Horrocrux, verdad?- preguntó

Voldemort detuvo su lectura una vez mas y la miró seriamente – Si, me imagino que lo sabes porque tú y tu querido amigo Potter intentaron destruirla ¿o me equivoco?-

Hermione se había quedado tiesa al escuchar las palabras – Bueno, no vale la pena mentir, de hecho sí, lo intentamos-

Voldemort rió fríamente mientras le dirigía una mirada burlona- Ilusos-

- Por poco lo logramos, casi acabamos contigo- a la mente de Hermione volvieron las imágenes de la batalla, pero las apartó rápidamente

Voldemort soltó un bufido – ¿Casi? Acabé con todos ellos… y dices ¿casi?- se acercó rápidamente a ella – Ni aunque revivieran podrían conmigo-

Hermione retrocedió un poco mientras Nagini se bajaba de la cama.

- No me lo recuerdes- dijo con pesar.

Voldemort sonrió- Entonces no digas cosas sin sentido, recuerda que era y sigo siendo el mago más poderoso y tu eres testigo de eso-

Hermione asintió para zanjar la discusión, no quería recordar – Háblame de tus Horrocruxes-

Voldemort se irguió – ¿Qué es lo que tanto quieres saber?

-¿Cómo pudiste crearlos? ¿Por qué estas tan obsesionado con evitar la muerte?- preguntó Hermione

Los ojos de Voldemort resplandecieron – Muy fácil, un mago de mi clase no puede caer en la gran debilidad humana: la muerte. Mi poder es muy superior a otro que haya existido y por tal razón debo ser eterno, debo ser omnipotente. Los Horrocruxes es la única forma de cumplir mi deseo, y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer y sacrificar para conseguir lo que anhelo.-

Voldemort se alejó de ella y dándole la espalda prosiguió- Por supuesto no podía caer en la bajeza de hacer solo uno, puesto que ha habido magos mediocres que se han conformado con eso. Yo no, yo debía ir más allá, quería ser más inmortal de lo que hubiese sido algún mago o bruja; y lo he conseguido-

Hermione se quedó observándolo un rato, luego se bajó de la cama y caminó hasta el baño mirando hacia todos lados por si aparecía la serpiente de nuevo

-Sí, supongo que será muy difícil matarte- entró al baño y empezó a lavarse las manos, no se había percatado que las tenía llenas de tierra. Pensaba en lo que había dicho Voldemort, la idea de los Horrocruxes, no importa que dijera él, era terrorífica.

- ¿Es que acaso tienes intenciones de matarme?-

La voz de Voldemort la hizo sobresaltar, volteó y lo encontró apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándola, aparentemente divertido.

- Respóndeme-

-No sabría que responderte- dijo Hermione mientras se secaba las manos y se acercaba la puerta. Pero Voldemort no se apartó.

- ¿No sabes?

Hermione dirigió su mirada a sus ojos – No, no lo sé. ¿Me puedes dejar pasar?-

-No-

Hermione se cruzo de brazos y soltó un suspiro- Bien, entonces ¿nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche?-

- Si es necesario- Voldemort sonrió

- Mira no lo sé, no me preguntes esas cosas. Tendría que pensarlo, ahora déjame salir-

Como Voldemort seguía sin moverse, Hermione terminó cansándose y se acercó poniendo sus manos en su pecho y empujándolo.

Voldemort retrocedió unos pasos sin perder su sonrisa, agarró con sus manos las muñecas de Hermione y las separó. Antes que Hermione se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Voldemort la haló hacia sí tomándola por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo.

- ¿Que… Que estás haciendo?- preguntó

- Nada que tú no desees- Voldemort se acercó y posó sus labios sobre los de la chica, que tardó unos segundos antes de responder el beso. La mano de Voldemort dejó su cintura para ir subiendo lentamente por su estomago hasta sus senos.

Hermione se sobresaltó y se intento separar, pero la otra mano de Voldemort se había posado en su espalda impidiéndole retroceder.

- No… yo no…- Hermione intentaba hablar mientras Voldemort pasaba sus labios por su cuello.

- Tú lo quieres, lo sé. No debes tener miedo-

Hermione no pudo pronunciar ninguna otra palabra al sentir el aliento de Voldemort recorriendo su cuello, sentía un extraño hormigueo. Su mente y su cuerpo le dictaban órdenes diferentes, que no debía permitir aquello, pero su cuerpo le decía que continuara, que no detuviera lo que el hombre le estaba haciendo. Sus piernas le temblaban y le costaba permanecer de pie. Sentía escalofríos.

Voldemort la llevó contra la pared y sujeto las mano de Hermione poniéndolas sobre su cabeza. Con su mano libre siguió acariciándola mientras volvía a besarla.

Hermione trataba de evitar el gemido que pugnaba por salir de sus labios mientras sentía la mano de Voldemort desabrochar la camisa que llevaba puesta. Ésta cayó dejando a Hermione desnuda de la cintura para arriba. El cuerpo de Voldemort volvió a pegarse contra el de ella mientras sus labios recorrían su clavícula.

-No… espera… por favor… yo no sé…- Hermione no sabía ni que era lo que quería decirle

- No quieres que me detenga. Entonces ¿Por qué mientes?- la voz de Voldemort tan cerca de su oído la hizo estremecerse

- Tú dijiste… que no me ibas a obligar…-

- ¿Te estoy obligando?- preguntó, sus manos no se detuvieron y bajaron hasta sus vaqueros desabrochando éstos.

- Si-

Voldemort rió suavemente mientras la cargaba, las piernas de Hermione se enrollaron instintivamente en la cintura del hombre.

Voldemort la llevó hasta la cama y se acostó sobre ella- No lo creo, ya me hubieses detenido. Ahora silencio, haré que disfrutes-

Hermione no pudo evitar un suspiro al sentirse totalmente desnuda ante él. Se sentía dividida, quería parar eso, no sabía si estaba lista para dar ese gran paso, y así de rápido, jamás se imagino que ese día terminaría de esa manera, en cuestión de minutos. Pero se sentía tan bien que al mismo tiempo no quería detenerse, quería saber que pasaría después. También estaba segura que uno de los factores de su indecisión era el miedo.

Voldemort se levantó y se sentó ahorcadas sobre ella mientras se desvestía frente a la chica. Hermione lo miró, sus ojos rojos resplandecían más que nunca, su sonrisa era indescifrable. Hermione se sonrojó visiblemente al ver el torso desnudo del hombre y apartó la mirada.

Voldemort rió ante el sonrojo de la chica y con un movimiento de su mano también terminó totalmente desnudo. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, no tenía miedo de él, tenia miedo de la ignorancia, de no saber qué era lo que vendría.

-Es que, acaso ¿Eres virgen?- preguntó suavemente Voldemort

Hermione abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

- Mejor todavía-

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Hermione todavía sonrojada

- Porque nadie te ha tocando antes que yo. Eso me gusta. No te preocupes, no te dolerá-

Voldemort se inclinó hacia ella y la besó nuevamente mientras abría sus piernas con delicadeza y se posaba entre ellas.

Hermione se tensó, pero la mano de Voldemort acariciaba con sutileza los senos de la chica mientras su lengua recorría deliciosamente sus labios – Relájate-

Hermione se centró tanto en las caricias que cuando sintió el miembro de Voldemort entrar suavemente en su interior, el dolor fue mínimo.

Voldemort se detuvo mientras emitía un suspiro de placer apenas audible y apoyaba su frente en la de Hermione, dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse a la invasión. Después de unos segundos empezó a moverse mientras Hermione comenzaba a sentir oleadas de un placer desconocido para ella recorrer su cuerpo.

No pudo evitar gemir en voz alta, le costaba controlar su respiración. Los movimientos de Voldemort eran tan exquisitos que hacían que su cerebro no pudiera asimilar nada, solo quería que el hombre continuara.

Sintió una corriente intensa de placer y no pudo contenerla. Llegó al clímax con un sonoro gemido. Se quedó momentáneamente sin aliento tratando de volver a la realidad. Sintió el cuerpo de Voldemort caer extasiado encima suyo, igual que ella, respiraba con dificultad.

Permanecieron unos segundos en esa posición. Podía sentir la respiración del hombre contra su cuello mientras ella pasaba sus manos ausentemente por su espalda todavía tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de suceder.

Voldemort se movió y se incorporó. Se levantó de la cama y con un hechizo los pulcras túnicas volvieron a cubrir su cuerpo. Hermione se había quedado acostada observándolo detenidamente.

- ¿Te vas a ir?- preguntó

- Si- Volteó a verla – Tengo una reunión-

Hermione asintió y cubrió su cuerpo con las sabanas mientras miraba hacia un punto fijo en la habitación. Voldemort se le acercó – ¿Te gusto?

Hermione asintió de nuevo devolviéndole la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

Voldemort sonrió y con el dorso de su mano acarició la mejilla de Hermione – Mas tarde vendré- sin decir nada mas, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Hermione se recostó en la cama, no podía creer lo que había pasado, pero debía admitir que era posible que lo repitiera. Le molestaba el hecho de que Voldemort se hubiese ido así, pero por lo menos sabía que regresaría pronto. La interrogante era ¿Qué pasaría cuando volviera?

**XXXXXXXX**


	10. Capítulo 10

La luz del sol despertó a Hermione. Abrió los ojos con pereza y miró hacia el reloj, eran las ocho en punto, era raro que durmiera tan profundamente hasta la mañana. Se incorporó en la cama y bostezó, ese era uno de los pocos días en que le provocaba seguir acostada y relajarse.

Sentía su cuerpo extraño sin contar que se encontraba desnuda. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de anoche, se despertó completamente y enfocó la vista en la cama. Realmente había sucedido, realmente había tenido su primera relación sexual con Lord Voldemort ¿Cuando las cosas había tomando ese rumbo? De todos los hombres del planeta, jamás pensó que sería con él.

No tenía sentido hacerse la ofendida, debía admitir que dentro suyo había sentido deseo hacia él. Pero no imaginó que él lo descubriera ¿cuando su voluntad se había hecho pedazos? ¿Cuando sus ideales habían cambiado? Sin importar de qué lado lo viera, todo había cambiado, había dado un gran paso, no sabía si era bueno o malo, si hacía lo correcto o había traicionado a todos, o los que quedaban de ellos.

Solo quería saber que sucedería de ahora en adelante. Quizás le había dado por fin a Voldemort lo que había deseado y ahora se desharía de ella. En ese momento no sabía que pensar. Se sentía tan frustrada por falta de respuestas.

Pero tampoco quería pensar en eso y estar de mal humor todo el día. Quería recordar lo de anoche, su primera relación, debía admitir que fue increíble. Las sensaciones que Voldemort le provocó solo usando sus manos fueron indescriptibles.

Se interrumpió y levantó la vista bruscamente al escuchar un gruñido a su izquierda, allí en una butaca estaba sentado Voldemort, éste le devolvió la vista con aburrimiento.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí sentado?- preguntó Hermione sobresaltándose y tapándose con las sabanas hasta el cuello

-Unas horas- respondió

- Bien… ¿Por qué?- preguntó de nuevo

- Te dije que volvería, pero ya estabas dormida, así que esperé aquí-

Hermione se volteó completamente hacia él – ¿Y no has dormido?-

- No mucho-

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Quiero decir… podías haber dormido aquí-

Voldemort sonrió autónomamente- No hace falta- Se levantó y se acercó hasta la cama, sentándose en ella.

-¿Cómo has dormido?- preguntó mientras con sus dedos masajeaba sus sienes

- Bueno bastante bien, es la primera vez que despierto tan tarde- respondió Hermione

Voldemort volvió a sonreír – No es para extrañarse-

Hermione se sonrojó- Acerca de ayer… pues yo…-

- Lo de ayer era inevitable, era algo que estaba escrito. Estoy muy complacido-

El rubor de Hermione aumentó – No quiero hablar de eso-

- Después de que lo repitamos varias veces no te sentirás así-

Hermione quería ser invisible, esas palabras habían sido peores y sentía como toda su cara ardía.

- ¿Vamos a… repetirlo?- susurró

Voldemort la observó con intensidad- Por supuesto ¿acaso tienes dudas?-

Hermione negó con la cabeza, esa conversación la estaba incomodando.

- Por cierto, hoy conocerás a alguien de mis filas, quiero que socialices un poco más- dijo Voldemort mientras se levantaba de la cama y arreglaba su túnica.

Hermione levantó la vista hacia él- No quiero estar con ningún mortifago-

- No tienes opción, quiero que lo hagas y obedecerás-

Hermione volvió a sentir con fastidio ¿qué opción tenia?

-Vendré por ti más tarde, vístete, a menos que quieras recibirme así- Voldemort sonrió y sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación

Hermione bufó y se levantó para darse un baño, no tenía ganas de conocer a algún mortifago y menos hacerse "amiga" de él o ella.

Rió imaginándose a Voldemort obligando a Bellatrix a entablar una amistad con ella. Por supuesto no creía que a Voldemort se le ocurriría semejante tontería, aunque de la mente de ese hombre podían salir las más grandes locuras y sandeces. El solo de decir que quería que socializara con alguien de sus filas era absurdo.

Parecía que a Voldemort se le olvidaba el hecho de que para sus mortífagos, ella era una sangre sucia, la querrían matar, no ser colegas. Y para Hermione ellos eran unos asesinos dignos de ser quemados vivos.

Habían pasado varias horas, afuera llovía a cántaros por lo tanto Hermione no tuvo más remedio que permanecer en la habitación leyendo algunos libros que Voldemort le había dejado en veces anteriores. Estaba empezando un nuevo capítulo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió haciendo que Hermione levantar la vista por encima del libro para ver a Voldemort entrar.

- ¿Que estás haciendo?- preguntó

- Pues, leyendo un libro obviamente- respondió Hermione volviendo sus ojos al texto

-Si me hablas así, tendré que castigarte- dijo Voldemort fríamente acercándose a un escritorio y dejando unos pergaminos

Hermione no respondió y menos sin Voldemort venía de mal humor.

-Estoy bien- dijo de pronto.

- Gracias por ahorrarme la pregunta ¡no entres en mi mente!- dijo Hermione con irritación, Voldemort no comprendía cuanto le molestaba el hecho de que no tuviera la mas mínima privacidad.

- No puedes impedírmelo- Voldemort sonrió y se acercó a ella

- Un día lo haré-

Voldemort rió suavemente y se sentó inclinándose sobre ella con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro mientras le quitaba el libro de las manos y lo lanzaba al suelo.

¿Ah sí? Y dime ¿qué es lo que pretendes ocultarle a tu amo, pequeña bruja?

Hermione se recostó mientras el cuerpo de Voldemort se acercaba más y se ponía encima de ella.

- Respóndeme-

-Na… nada- la voz de Hermione temblaba, pero no de miedo, era de expectación.

Voldemort se puso totalmente encima de ella agarrando sus manos y colocándolas sobre su cabeza apretándolas contra el colchón mientras pasaba sus labios seductoramente por su cuello.

La respiración de Hermione se descontroló cuando Voldemort la besó con fuerza, sus manos fueron hasta su camisa que arrancó violentamente haciéndola jirones, sin embargo Hermione no sintió dolor, al contrario, esa actitud hacía que se emocionara mas.

- ¿Así que te gusta de esta manera?-

Hermione lucho para poder responderle- S… Sí-

Las manos de Voldemort recorrieron todo su torso mientras bajaba hasta su pantalón que hizo desaparecer.

- Si ¿Qué?-

Hermione no entendía que era lo que él quería que le respondiera. Sin contar el hecho de que estaba de nuevo totalmente desnuda y con su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

- Si ¿Qué? Respóndeme-

- Si, amo-

Voldemort sonrió y volvió a besarla. Hermione respondió ese dominante beso mientras pasaba sus manos nerviosamente por el pecho y la espalda de Voldemort, la vez anterior no se había detenido a hacerlo. Voldemort se veía satisfecho mientras recitaba unas palabras y su ropa también desaparecía.

La lengua de Voldemort recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo de Hermione, que no podía dejar de gemir y suspirar, tratando de calmar su respiración.

- Vas a ser mía- las manos de Voldemort la sujetaron por la cintura mientras se posicionaba entre las piernas de la chica.

Hermione sintió la penetración de Voldemort y gimió con fuerza. Sentía una corriente pasar por su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que Voldemort empezaba moverse dentro de ella. La boca de Voldemort tomó la suya en un pasional beso mientras sus manos sujetaban con fuerza su cintura logrando un contacto más profundo.

Hermione acabó con un ligero grito que Voldemort ahogó con sus labios mientras sentía como él mismo llegaba al éxtasis y se dejaba caer sobre ella.

Voldemort se incorporó y se acostó tranquilamente en la cama a su lado con los ojos cerrados. No dijeron nada por un rato. Hermione se levantó y se sentó en la cama suspirando mientras tomaba la sabana y se cubría con ella

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Voldemort todavía con los ojos cerrados

Hermione volteó hacia él- Nada-

- ¿Porque te cubres? Ya te he visto desnuda. No me gusta, quítatela-

-No, me incomoda, quiero estar así-

Voldemort abrió los ojos y la observó detenidamente mientras le quitaba la sabana y la lanzaba al suelo- Quédate así- tomó el brazo de la chica y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo quedando su cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

- En diez minutos debemos salir-

¿Adónde?- pregunto Hermione

-Con tu nuevo amigo- respondió Voldemort suavemente

- No quiero estar con un mortifago. Y ¿si es uno de los que me torturaron?-

Voldemort rió fríamente- Pequeña bruja, yo sé a la perfección quienes fueron los mortífagos que entraron a tu celda-

- ¿Lo sabes? Deberías matarlos- la rabia se empezó a acumular en la sangre de Hermione, cada vez que recordaba las atrocidades por las que pasó no podía evitar tener instintos asesinos.

- Ah pero cierto, tu les ordenaste hacerlo- recordó de pronto

Voldemort volvió a reír- Si, yo se los ordené ¿y qué pasa con eso?-

- Bueno obviamente no puedes matarlos porque hicieron lo que tu les pediste- respondió Hermione

-¿Obviamente? ¿No puedo matarlos? Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, no necesito una excusa-

- Pero, ellos no hicieron nada incorrecto, solo seguían tus órdenes, no se lo merecen. Quiero decir, ¡claro que se lo merecen! Pero son tus mortífagos- Hermione volteó a verlo

- Ellos son solo mis sirvientes, no me interesan en lo mas mínimo. Si pierdo tres o cuatro mortífagos no será relevante, rápidamente los sustituirán- respondió con simpleza

Hermione abrió los ojos con terror- Bien, un poco escalofriante… ¿y quién será ese mortifago? ¿Por qué debo estar con él?-

- Estaré de viaje unos días, vendré en las noches. No debes "estar" con él. Solo te cuidará en mi ausencia, y cualquier cosa que necesites se la pedirás. Además tú ya lo conoces, no habrá problema-

- Que interesante- dijo Hermione con ironía en la voz

- Si tienes problemas con él, cosa que dudo, quiero que me lo digas de inmediato ¿de acuerdo?- Hermione asintió- Bien, es hora de irnos-

Voldemort se levantó de la cama y con hechizo una negra túnica cubrió su cuerpo. Hermione también recibió el hechizo y quedó con la misma ropa que Voldemort había destrozado hacía unos minutos.

Lo siguió hasta la puerta, saliendo a los oscuros pasillos y caminaron escaleras abajo. Hermione se sentía cada vez más nerviosa.

- ¿Vendrás todas las noches?- preguntó

- Si- la voz de Voldemort se había tornado más fría de lo usual mientras llegaban a un salón, donde hacía unas semanas Hermione había visto la tortura hacia unos muggles. Allí, al final se encontraba un hombre vestido con una negra túnica que volteó al oír los pasos y dando una profunda inclinación cuando Voldemort llegó hasta él.

- Mi señor- dijo en voz baja

- Ya sabes lo que te dije, no quiero ningún incidente-

- Por supuesto mi señor, así será-

Voldemort volteó hacia Hermione – Nos vemos mañana, no hagas tonterías-

Hermione asintió todavía mirando fijamente al hombre con el entrecejo fruncido. Voldemort se había alejado hasta perderse de vista.

El hombre observó a la chica frente suyo – Buenas noches, señorita Granger-

- Buenas noches, profesor- respondió lazándole una mirada asesina a Severus Snape.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEWS? **


	11. Capítulo 11

Hermione chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, justamente tenía que ser Severus Snape. El hombre que había asesinado a Albus Dumbledore; el traidor. Si no fuera por él, mucha gente aún seguirían con vida, habrían tenido más oportunidades de luchar y ganar.

Hermione no pensaba tratar de una buena manera a ese hombre y deseaba que Voldemort se lo hubiese esperado. Sin contar lo grosero y brusco que había sido con ella en los tiempos que fue su profesor, no podía perdonar la traición que había infringido.

- Señorita Granger ¿hay alguna cosa que desee hacer?- preguntó Snape

Hermione lo miró despectivamente – ¿Tiene que ser con usted?-

- El señor específicamente así lo ordenó-

- Y supongo que siempre hace lo que él le dice ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó de nuevo Hermione con odio en la voz

- No se equivoca- respondió con tranquilidad

-Y ¿también hacía lo que le ordenaba Albus Dumbledore?- arremetió con crueldad

A Snape le tembló el labio, pero se repuso al instante – Señorita Granger, le pido que no pronuncie ese nombre aquí-

Hermione soltó una risa forzada- Claro, claro. Lo supongo-

- Yo solo estoy aquí porque el señor tenebroso así lo desea, en estos momentos estoy a sus órdenes-

Hermione dio media vuelta y regresó por el camino que había recorrido con Voldemort hacía pocos minutos, de vuelta a su habitación

- No me interesa- dijo con sorna

Notó como Snape caminaba tras ella, decidió ignorarlo todo el camino. Llegado a la puerta de su habitación, Snape aun seguía tras ella sin pronunciar palabra. No pudo seguir ignorándolo y volteó bruscamente.

- No quiero que me siga, quiero que me deje sola-

Severus frunció el entrecejo al escuchar el tono de la chica – Es preciso que entremos, necesito hablar con usted y nadie debe oírnos-

- ¿Qué podemos hablar nosotros?- preguntó de mala gana

- Señorita Granger debería tener un poco de respeto. Si no colabora conmigo, yo no podré hacerlo con usted- repuso Snape en voz baja.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco- Bien, entre-

Entraron y oyó como el hombre cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Se dio media vuelta y lo encaró con los brazos cruzados- ¿Que quiere hablar conmigo?

Snape se le acercó lentamente, su voz ya había adquirido de nuevo ese tono sarcástico tan usual – Como ya debe saber, el Señor Tenebroso es muy diestro en Legeremancia-

- Si, lo sé, entra en mi mente en cada oportunidad que tiene- respondió

Las facciones del profesor de volvieron más duras - Lo hace para mantenerla vigilada-

Hermione arqueó una ceja- ¿Vigilarme? ¿Vigilarme por qué?-

-Algunos miembros de la orden del Fénix todavía están activos ¿no lo sabía?-

Hermione descruzó los brazos- No he sabido de nada fuera de estas cuatro paredes, escuché accidentalmente algo sobre eso, pero no supe más nada. Dígame ¿quiénes sobrevivieron? ¿Dónde están?-

- No puedo responderle eso-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Voldemort se lo prohibió?- Snape tembló ligeramente al escuchar el nombre de su amo.

- No, no puedo responderlo porque no lo sé… todavía-

- ¿Entonces de que quiere hablar?- preguntó Hermione

- Quisiera que aprendiera Oclumancia, ahora-

Hermione no pudo hacer menos que sorprenderse, sin embargo algo no coincidía.

- ¿Por qué quiere eso? Si Voldemort quisiera que lo aprendiera, me hubiese enseñado él mismo, estoy segura-

- Él no desea que usted aprenda a cerrar su mente, no sea tonta. Yo necesito que usted lo haga, y seré yo quien le enseñe-

-No me ha terminado de expli…-

El profesor la interrumpió halándola de un brazo con fuerza y acercándola a él- No puedo hablar porque sería muy peligroso. Usted debe aprender y después de eso, podremos hablar sin correr ningún riesgo-

Hermione lo observó con miedo. No sabía que pensar, no sabía si confiar ¿Y si todo esto era una trampa de Voldemort contra ella? Snape era un mortifago, y tenía que ser uno muy valioso para que Voldemort lo hubiese puesto tan ciegamente a cuidarla a ella ¿por qué querría que ella aprendiera una forma de revelarse contra los deseos de Voldemort? No tenía sentido.

- ¿Se puede saber que le ocurre? ¿Por qué tiene esa cara?- preguntó de pronto Snape de mal humor

Hermione levantó la vista hacia él- Bien, enséñeme-

- El Señor Tenebroso no puede enterarse de esto. Después de que usted domine esta habilidad, podremos tener la libertad de discutir ciertos temas -

- Si, ya me lo dijo ¿cuándo empezaremos las clases?- preguntó

- Ahora, es necesario que domine la mayor parte posible para antes de mañana en la noche-

Hermione suspiró, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse algo feliz cuando Snape empezó a explicarle cada proceso para la práctica de la Oclumancia. No entendía como a Harry le había costado tanto. Solo era necesaria la concentración y tener la mente en blanco. Al principio le costó. Snape la había obligado a revivir cada recuerdo, sus padres despidiéndose de ella cuando tomó el expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez, cuando conoció a Ron, el baile de navidad, la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, la muerte de Dumbledore y los cadáveres de sus amigos en la batalla de Hogwarts.

No pudo evitar llorar y sentarse en el suelo tratándose de tranquilizar, no quería volver a pensar en eso, no quería volver a hundirse después de haber superado su depresión. Snape la seguía viendo con frialdad sin pronunciar palabra. Solo se había dedicado a explicarle y entrar en su mente durante todas esas largas horas. Hermione se sentía muy confundida por la actitud de su antiguo profesor. En realidad había aceptado su oferta de aprender Oclumancia, no porque le interesara lo que el hombre quería decirle. Quería aprender para que Voldemort dejara de invadir su privacidad, de poder pensar libremente sin que él lo supiera todo.

Sin embargo se estaba esforzando como nunca lo había hecho, más que todo por miedo de que no lo dominara para cuando Voldemort volviera, y éste se diera cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo. También pondría en peligro a Snape, que aunque no le interesaba mucho el bienestar de su ex profesor, no quería ser ella la causa de una muerte.

Ni ella ni Snape durmieron esa noche, en realidad las horas se habían ido volando. Ella tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable, pero no importaba, a cada intento a Snape le costaba más introducirse en sus recuerdos y esto llenaba de ánimos a Hermione dándole más fortaleza para intentar otras rondas más. Snape también se había desgastado muchísimo, pero nunca dijo una palabra durante el proceso.

Solo se dieron unas horas de descanso al medio día del día siguiente. Donde Hermione se recostó en la cama tratando de aliviar su dolor de cabeza mientras Snape se sentaba en una butaca con los ojos cerrados. Hermione de verdad deseaba que el hombre dijera algo y dejara de comportarse como un robot. Sin embargo él le había dicho que hablarían cuando ella dominara Oclumancia, así que lo mejor era no forzarlo. En su cabeza se formularon todo tipo de hipótesis de lo que ese hombre quería decirle, ese tema tan importante que tenía pánico que Voldemort se enterara. Él estaba actuando contra los deseos de Voldemort, eso era grave, por lo que ella suponía. En pocas palabras él estaba arriesgando su vida, la pregunta era ¿por qué?

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que se habían esperado. Terminaron las prácticas y Snape guardó su varita.

- Lo ha hecho muy bien señorita Granger, mejor que Potter debo decir- dijo con cinismo

- No se atreva a mencionar a Harry… ¿ya es seguro para usted hablar?- preguntó

- No, todavía no, pero su progreso, admitiré, fue bastante bueno, supongo que para mañana estará preparada. Recuerde lo que aprendió. El Señor Tenebroso vendrá en unas horas y usted debe estar siempre en guardia para que él no se dé cuenta de estas prácticas-

Hermione asintió, empezaba a sentir su corazón latir de miedo. Voldemort vendría, aun tenía tiempo para calmarse y recordar las lecciones. Sentía el mismo pánico de la primera vez que Voldemort fue a buscarla en su celda. Miedo a lo que pasaría una vez que él estuviera su lado, temía perder el control y que él terminara descubriendo todo ¿qué explicación podría darle?

- Señorita Granger, le repito, tiene unas horas antes que él llegue. Lo mejor que puede hacer es descansar y tratar de dormir. Su mente está muy débil y vulnerable. Llevamos todo un día completo en esto y ni siquiera ha dormido-

Hermione volvió a asentir y se metió en la cama con la ropa puesta. Al recostarse en el colchón sintió una corriente de placer recorrer su columna vertebral. De verdad estaba muy cansada. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando se oyó un golpe. Se incorporó y tanto como ella como Snape miraban aterrados hacia la puerta.

Voldemort estaba de pie en el marco cubierto de sangre y con una sonrisa cruel en su cara. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante mirando a la chica fijamente.

- Mi señor- Snape se acercó a él arrodillándose ante él.

- Severus, vete- respondió Voldemort observando al hombre a sus pies.

Snape se levantó, hizo una pronunciada reverencia y salió de la habitación dejando solo a Voldemort con una aterrada Hermione.

**XXXXXXX**

**REVIEWS?**


	12. Capítulo 12

Hermione observaba aterrorizada como Voldemort se iba acercando lentamente hacia ella. En su cara volvía a aparecer esa sonrisa cruel y despiadada que tantas veces había visto.

- ¿Qué ocurre pequeña bruja? ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?- preguntó divertido

- Estás lleno de sangre- respondió la chica en voz baja

Voldemort levantó sus manos y las observó aparentemente divertido, como si las manchas carmesíes fueron obras de arte.

- Ya te acostumbrarás- respondió

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De quién es la sangre?- preguntó Hermione

- Unos sangre sucia. Quise divertirme un rato- respondió Voldemort mientras caminaba hacia la butaca donde había unas horas se había sentado Snape y desabrochaba su túnica.

- ¿Qué ganas con eso? ¡Si lo ves de ese modo yo también soy una sangre sucia!- Hermione no sabía ni por que estaba tentando su suerte, pero odiaba esa actitud en Voldemort.

Éste le devolvió una mirada burlona antes de sentarse y cerrar los ojos –Dime ¿qué hiciste hoy?-

Hermione sintió un golpe en el pecho, su corazón volvía a palpitar con fuerza y sentía su cuerpo frío. Tenía miedo, no sabía que responder, se estaba volviendo paranoica ¿y si las clases con Snape verdaderamente habían sido por órdenes de Voldemort? ¿Si Voldemort le había hecho una trampa para comprobar si ella le respondía la pregunta con la verdad? Al fin y al cabo, él era aun mortifago, no podía confiar en su palabra.

Pero decirle la verdad llevaba igualmente un riesgo. Ella no podría seguir con las clases de Oclumancia, y si revelaba todo Snape estaría sentenciado a muerte y ella perdería la oportunidad de averiguar qué es lo que su viejo profesor quería decirle.

- Nada- respondió con voz temblorosa

- ¿Con que nada? Ya veo- dijo Voldemort en voz baja todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Hermione no respondió, estaba intentando controlar su tono de voz, si no se cuidaba Voldemort se daría cuenta.

-Niña… ¿crees que puedes mentirme?- preguntó Voldemort abriendo sus ojos e inclinando levemente su cabeza para dirigirlos a la chica

Hermione empezó a temblar y aunque no podía verse, imaginó una expresión de terror en su cara.

- No te estoy mintiendo. No hice nada, como siempre- respondió

Voldemort se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia ella lentamente con sus ojos brillando anormalmente – Entonces, dime ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo?-

Hermione pensó rápidamente – Ya te dije, tienes sangre encima. Y te tengo miedo a ti-

Voldemort sonrió con crueldad y empezó a desvestirse lentamente mientras seguía caminando hacia la cama – Puedo deshacerme de la sangre-

- Eso no cambiará nada, no te acerques a mí. Estoy cansada, solo quiero dormir-

Voldemort continuó su camino, acercándose cada vez más y quedando con un pantalón negro y con una camisa de seda de igual color a medio desabrochar - ¿Por qué estas cansada? Si, a según tu, no hiciste nada-

- Es solo una forma de hablar- Hermione buscaba cualquier excusa para que Voldemort dejara de prestarle atención. Pero al parecer no estaba funcionando

Voldemort llegó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella levantando sus manos y mostrándoselas a la chica – No hay sangre-

- Sí, bueno. Creo que me iré a bañar- respondió evitando los ojos de Voldemort. Se levantó y fue hasta el baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí y abriendo los grifos. Tenía ganas de un baño relajante, pero no creía que fuera algo sensato en ese momento. Se desvistió y se metió bajo el fuerte chorro de agua. Todavía sentía muchos nervios.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Voldemort totalmente furioso acercándose hasta donde estaba Hermione.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué diablos te está pasando?- exclamó Voldemort

-Pero ¿a qué te refieres? ¡Vete por favor!- Hermione salió de la ducha y se cubrió con una toalla mirando con reproche al hombre frente suyo.

- Tú no me dices que es lo que tengo que hacer. Estas actuando extraña y exijo saber la razón, ¡Quiero una respuesta ya!-

-Bueno no me gusta estar con Snape, él nos traicionó y asesino a Dumbledore. No me agradó verlo, eso es todo-

- Si es así, pues no lo volverás a ver. No voy a tolerar este comportamiento- repuso Voldemort todavía con furia en la voz

- ¡NO!- respondió rápidamente Hermione tratando de calmar al hombre frente suyo- No importa, puedo acostumbrarme, ahora sal, quiero vestirme-

Voldemort levantó una ceja y con rapidez se acercó a la chica quitándole la toalla – ¿Salir?

Hermione no respondió. Las manos de Voldemort la tomaron de la cintura y volteándola la llevó hasta la pared pegándola contra ésta-

- ¿Que… que estás haciendo?- preguntó

- Silencio- respondió suavemente en su oído. Sintió como Voldemort mordía cada porción de piel que Hermione tenía expuesta.

- Para, me estás haciendo daño- protestó Hermione intentado darse la vuelta.

- Lo sé- respondió tomando las manos de Hermione y poniéndolas encima de su cabeza igualmente contra la pared – Quiero que seas mía-

Hermione empezaba a sentir oleadas de placer recorrer su cuerpo al sentir a Voldemort besar su cuello y acariciar con sus manos su cintura. Definitivamente la situación había dado un cambio brusco.

- Abre las piernas- le susurró al oído.

Hermione obedeció totalmente ciega al placer que el hombre le estaba haciendo sentir a cada momento. Lo sintió entrar en su cuerpo y moverse deliciosamente mientras ella solo gemía al sentir el orgasmo aproximarse. Sus piernas cedieron pero Voldemort logró sujetarla al momento que le daba la vuelta y la alzaba mientras Hermione se apoyaba en su hombro y ponía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del hombre.

Voldemort salió de baño y se sentó en un sillón poniendo a Hermione sobre él, sentada en sus piernas frente suyo. Voldemort murmuró unas palabras y las finas ropas volvieron a cubrir su cuerpo.

-¿Y yo? Vísteme- pidió Hermione

Voldemort sonrió con perversión – No-

- ¡No quiero estar desnuda! ¡Vísteme! – dijo Hermione de nuevo

- He dicho que no. Ya te dije que me gusta así- respondió Voldemort mientras sujetaba a Hermione imposibilitándole levantarse.

Hermione se rindió y lo miró fijamente, mientras el hombre sonreía – ¿Mañana quieres entonces volver a ver a Severus?-

Ella asintió tratando de lograr que se viera indiferente- Supongo que no tengo otra más que intentarlo ¿no?-

- Aun así, quiero saber qué hiciste hoy-

Hermione sintió un dolor agudo en su cabeza. Lo reconoció al instante; el mismo dolor que le producía Snape cuando practicaban. Recordó sus lecciones y puso la mente en blanco, solo recordando algunas escenas de vagas conversaciones sin importancia. El dolor iba en aumento, era mucho peor que el que había experimentado con Snape, sin embargo logró resistir y agradeció internamente cuando este desapareció.

Hermione miró una vez más a Voldemort intentando no proyectar miedo. No sabía si él había visto algo. La expresión de hombre era de seriedad y la observaba con mucha atención a los ojos. Sin embargo Hermione respiro tranquila al verlo sonreír de nuevo.

- Ya veo, Severus puede ser algo tedioso. Tranquila, será por pocos días- Voldemort la tomo de la cintura y la levantó junto con él.

- Vamos, necesito dormir- dijo monótonamente. Hermione asintió en silencio mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

Al día siguiente Hermione despertó más feliz de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Admitía que las sesiones de clases con Snape habían sido intensivas y muy duras. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en su gran progreso en solo un día.

Voldemort no había podido entrar en sus recuerdos y eso la llenaba de una gran ventaja. Ya tenía más libertad y por fin podría hablar con Snape sin ningún problema. Bueno, por lo menos esperaba que le profesor no se arrepintiera. De todos modos solo tenía unas horas para prepararse antes que él llegara.

Voldemort se había ido en la madrugada. Había tenido un sueño tan profundo que no se había percatado. Se dio un largo baño, desayunó y ya estaba terminando de vestirse cuando tocaron a la puerta.

- Adelante- dijo Hermione

Snape entró a la habitación con un tan usual aura desdeñosa. Su larga túnica hacia un fru fru al rozarse. Sin embargo tenía cierta palidez en su rostro.

- Señorita Granger ¿qué paso anoche? ¿La torturó?- preguntó fríamente

Hermione abrió los ojos, por un momento no entendía lo que quería decirle Snape, pero luego recordó que nadie sabía la extraña relación que ella tenía con Voldemort.

- No, profesor. No me torturó, pero si intentó entrar en mi mente, y no lo logró- Hermione no pude evitar un ligero tono de orgullo en su voz

Snape la observaba fijamente y poco a poco su palidez había desaparecido dejando un rostro más relajado- Bien, entonces podemos proseguir. Ya ha superado esa barrera. Pero dado que el Señor Tenebroso solo me ha dejado a su cuidado por pocos días, es necesario dar un gran avance. Debo contarle todo, ahora mismo-

El corazón de Hermione volvía a latir con violencia y no entendía por qué. Snape se había acercado más a ella- Por favor siéntese- sacó su varita e hizo aparecer dos sillas, una frente a la otra. Hermione obedeció.

- Iré directo al grano, no me interrumpa- Snape tomó aire antes de proseguir- Como usted bien sabe, hay miembros de la orden todavía en actividad. Yo soy un doble espía, pero mi lealtad no está con el Señor Tenebroso, nunca la estuvo.

- ¿Entonces por qué asesinó al profesor Dumbledore?- preguntó Hermione de mala gana

- ¡Le he dicho que no me interrumpa! Como seguía diciendo. Soy un espía doble, trabajo para la orden. Maté a Albus Dumbledore siguiendo sus mismas ordenes- como Hermione cada vez estaba más confundida, Snape se explicó- Cuando destruyó un anillo, una maldición cayó en su cuerpo, logré contenerla, pero indeteniblemente él moriría dentro de un año aproximadamente-

Hermione asintió entendiendo. Él también había muerto tratando de destruir unos de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort. Al final todos habían tenido que dar su vida para nada, él seguía vivo y más poderoso que nunca.

Snape continuó- Yo me percaté de su estancia aquí cuando el Señor Tenebroso me pidió vigilarla. Nosotros pensamos que había muerto. La orden está enterada y está buscando la manera de cómo sacarla de aquí. Pero ha resultado ser más difícil de lo que creíamos. Él la tiene muy protegida. Lo que no entendemos es porque o por cual razón la mantiene prisionera-

Hermione bajó la mirada a sus manos. No pensaba responderle esa duda- ¿Y que tienen pensado hacer entonces? Usted está corriendo muchos riesgos permaneciendo aquí-

- Yo la sacaré de aquí con vida. Usted no se preocupe por mí. Ahora dígame ¿Qué le ha hecho él? Se encuentra en muy buenas condiciones para haber sido torturada-

Un suspiro salió de su boca mientras intentaba buscar algo que contestarle a Snape- Me han torturado, mucho. Él me trajo a esta habitación, también me torturo pero nunca me dijo que era lo que quería de mí. No he sabido absolutamente nada-

- Bien. Es evidente que tiene un plan para usted, aunque ahora no tengo ni una mínima idea de que podría ser. Tenemos que liberarla antes que corra más peligro. Por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es practicar más-

Ambos se levantaron y durante otras horas más siguieron con las clases. A Hermione todo aun le daba vueltas mientras intentaba concentrarse en poner la mente en blanco. La información de Snape la había dejado en un letargo. Ella quizás podría salir de allí después de todo. Era lo que más deseaba, no volver a ver a Voldemort. Quizás volver a luchar contra él, ser parte de la resistencia.

Su mente no dejaba de imaginarse escenas de ella en libertad, fuera de esa mansión. Sin embargo sentía una presión en el pecho al escuchar sus palabras en su mente. Huir, irse de aquel lugar, no volver a ver a Voldemort ¿por qué sentía esa presión en el pecho al imaginarse sin él? Hacía ya un tiempo había pensado que sentía algo por él. Pero Voldemort le demostró muchas veces que no pensaba cambiar, él era un asesino, y ella había decidido que no podía seguir teniendo esos sentimientos hacia él. Y había funcionado a su manera, se había mentalizado. Pero aún así se sentía mal al imaginarse yéndose de ese lugar, que había provocado tantas emociones en ella… tantas experiencias.

La noche llegó rápidamente y Snape ya había guardado su varita – Hoy me reuniré con la Orden, trazaremos un plan, espero poder sacarla de aquí para mañana o pasado a mas tardar- dijo en voz baja.

Hermione se dio la vuelta bruscamente -¡¿Mañana o pasado?- preguntó, no se había imaginado que fuera tan rápido.

Snape frunció en entrecejo- Por supuesto, ya le dije que no contamos con tiempo, el Señor Tenebroso me dejó a su cuidado unos pocos días, tendremos suerte si llegamos a pasado mañana-

Hermione asintió, sintiendo un ataque de ansiedad inexplicable. Snape se había puesto la capa sobre los hombros – Buenas noches, señorita Granger- y dio media vuelta para llegar a la puerta.

- ¡Espere!- No podía creer que se le hubiese olvidado preguntar aquello- Dígame ¿quiénes sobrevivieron?-

Snape se volteó – Muy pocos, Lombotton, la señorita Lovegood, su padre, y algunos Weasley- respondió en voz baja.

El corazón de Hermione se llenó de emoción- ¿Quienes? ¿Y Ginny? ¿Está viva? ¿La señora Weasley?-

-Ambas, ya lo verá por usted misma. Debo irme- Snape cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras Hermione caía de rodillas la piso, las lágrimas inundaba su cara. La confusión y la ansiedad seguían presentes, pero innegablemente podía ver una luz al final de todas esas oscuras emociones.

**XXXXXX**


	13. Capítulo 13

Hermione se movió ligeramente tratando de encontrar un punto donde estuviera cómoda. El brazo cerrado posesivamente sobre su cintura no le daba muchas opciones. Podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón incrementarse por momentos, podía oír inexplicablemente como sus pulmones se llenaban rápidamente de aire y podía notar como el sudor frío se deslizaba por su frente hasta perderse en su nuca.

Así llevaba desde hacía horas; horas en las cuales sólo se había dedicado a ver fijamente un punto en el techo, sólo tratando de dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría a continuación. Tratando de encontrar la lógica a la posibilidad que Ginny estuviera viva. Ella la había visto caer golpeada por un hechizo. Ni siquiera entendía como le había preguntado por ella a Snape, cuando juraba que había muerto.

Pero no solo ella. Neville había sobrevivido, Luna tambien, eso si la había tomado por sorpresa. Las imágenes de la batalla volvieron a su mente. Tanta sangre, tanta violencia, tantos muertos. Y sin embargo Hermione no sabía cómo, pero algunos pudieron escapar y permanecer con vida, eso solo significaba que la Orden podría regresar y tomar la fuerza que habían perdido.

Se removió insistentemente en la cama. Las palabras de Snape retumbaban en los oídos. Toda su explicación sobre Dumbledore. Ese tema tan discutido cuando ella, Harry y Ron buscaban los Horrocruxes. Al final Dumbledore había tenido razón en confiar en Snape, una vez más demostró y recalcó la ignorancia con la que los jóvenes hablaban, siempre querido y asegurando estar en lo cierto.

Pero la verdad es que nada de eso importaba ya. Voldemort había ganado, y aunque la Orden reconstruyera su fuerza sería difícil superarlo. Sin embargo habría que buscar fuerzas de donde no las hubiera para intentar detenerlo.

Hermione suspiró inaudiblemente. Necesitaba dormir, necesitaba algo de fuerzas para el día siguiente. El brazo sobre su cintura se estrechó haciendo que su cuerpo se pegara más al hombre a su lado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- la voz de Voldemort tan cerca de su oído hizo que se sobresaltara. Volteó hacia él.

- No puedo dormir- respondió en voz baja

Voldemort la observó fijamente durante unos segundos. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada tratando de no parpadear y cerrando su mente.

-Ya veo… ¿alguna razón en especial?- preguntó de nuevo manteniendo sus rojos ojos asentados en ella.

- No, simplemente no tengo mucho sueño… nada de qué preocuparse- añadió a ver la insistente mirada del mago.

- No me gusta dormir si alguien está despierto- dijo Voldemort fríamente

Hermione soltó una muy ligera carcajada – ¿Temes que te ataquen mientras duermes?-

- Precisamente-

La bruja volteó de nuevo su mirada hacia el – No puedo atacarte, lo sabes-

Ahora era Voldemort quien reía- Yo no lo sé, a final uno no puede fiarse de alguien, yo no confío en nadie… Hermione-

La chica sintió una especie de frío helado recorrerle la columna – ¿No confías en mi? ¿Por qué?

Voldemort se incorporó en la cama y se puso en pie. Hermione le seguía la mirada totalmente perpleja.

-No confío en ti, me gustaría hacerlo, pero no quiero que me resultes traicionando en alguna oportunidad- respondió Voldemort con sencillez

Hermione también se incorporó y se quedó sentada en la cama- ¿Qué? Yo nunca…. – Se quedó callada tratando de pensar en que palabra saldría de su boca. Bajó su mirada a su regazo, lo que ella pretendía si era una traición, pero al final él era un asesino, ella lucharía contra él y su reinado de tiranía.

- Lo harás, Hermione, algún día. Solo espero equivocarme- dijo Voldemort en un susurro, todavía mirando cada gesto de la chica frente suyo.

Hermione se levantó también de la cama y se acercó a él – Te equivocarás- dijo firmemente, no sabía por qué respondía eso, era hipócrita, pero no quiso detenerse, esas palabras salieron solas, era lo que de verdad sentía, aunque sus futuras acciones fueran lo contrario – Y si lo hiciera, me odiaría- Se acercó más a él y siguiendo puro instinto, lo abrazó.

Voldemort se había quedado estático. Solo bajó la mirada a la chica con sus brazos rodeándolo por la cintura, su cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Hermione podía sentir el corazón del hombre palpitando en su oído. Sus brazos repentinamente la rodearon con fuerza por la cintura y sintió una sacudida. No podía separar los brazos del cuerpo de Voldemort mientras sentía un mareo insoportable. Sus pies volvieron a tocar tierra y si no fuera porque el hombre la sujetaba, ya hubiese caído al suelo.

Se separó de él, sacudiéndose los efectos de la aparición y observó a su alrededor con la boca abierta. Estaba en una playa, el mar estaba en una calma anormal. Lo más impresionante era que estaba nevando y la luna sobre ellos iluminaba perfectamente el lugar. Una ligera corriente de aire movió con gracia los rizos del cabello de la chica.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó con curiosidad

Voldemort miraba el escaso oleaje con seriedad- Estamos en una playa al norte de Inglaterra. Lo descubrí cuando viajaba de joven-

- ¿Porque me has traído?- preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba en la arena y veía el deslumbrante paisaje.

Voldemort se quedó de pie sin todavía dirigirle la vista a la chica – Pensé que te gustaría. Hace un tiempo quería sacarte de la mansión-

Hermione sonrió – Gracias, me gusta mucho. Cuéntame más de esos viajes-

Voldemort volteó, caminó hacia ella y se sentó su lado todavía mirando el mar- Estaba en busca de respuestas sobre magia negra, conocí a mucha gente, magos y brujas poderosos; tuve muchos duelos, hubo uno en especial donde resulté herido de gravedad. Llegue aquí una noche de Diciembre y conocí a una mujer, muy mayor. Ella me curó y permanecí aquí sólo un día mientras me recuperaba-

La voz de Voldemort se apagó durante unos segundos antes de continuar- Durante ese día, se podría decir que fuimos algo así como amigos. Al fin y al cabo estaba en deuda con ella. Y me trajo hasta aquí, en la orilla, y me dijo que era un lugar hermoso para traer una chica, una chica que yo quisiera cuidar y proteger tanto como ella me cuidó a mí. No importaba que sólo fuera por un día-

Hermione se quedó observándolo totalmente impresionada, sin saber que decir. Agradeció que Voldemort continuara, su voz tenía un tono monótono y tranquilo- Y te traje a ti- sus ojos se separaron por fin del mar y se centraron el Hermione.

¿Qué… qué pasó con la señora?- Podía notar como su voz temblaba

- Murió, a los dos días de yo irme- respondió con sencillez – Nadie más sabe esto, y no me gustaría que se lo dijeras a alguien-

Hermione asintió- No lo haré. Gracias por traerme, ha significado mucho para mí, que me escogieras para venir a este lugar- dijo en voz baja, notaba como su cara enrojecía. Voldemort rió.

- No importa que sea sólo por un día- repitió

Hermione levantó la vista- ¿Quieres que sea solo por un día?-

Voldemort negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro- Durará hasta que tú lo decidas, Hermione-

La bruja asintió con la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas y comenzaba a sentirse mal, sus pensamientos estaban desorientados. Sin darse cuenta llevó sus manos a su cara y la sujeto con éstas. Lágrimas estaban por caer de sus ojos. No sabía qué hacer.

Voldemort la miraba fijamente, la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro y en su lugar había una mirada fría y seria – ¿Te irás, Hermione? ¿O te quedarás a mi lado?- preguntó

La chica levantó la cabeza bruscamente ¿Él sabía?- ¿Irme a donde?-

- Lejos de mí. Debes decidir-

La bruja seguía confundida, no podía descifrar si Voldemort sabía, sus respuestas eran muy capciosas – No te entiendo ¿Como habría de irme?-

- En algún momento se te presentará la oportunidad, no sé cuando, pero lo hará. ¿No te quedarías conmigo?-

- Yo… Yo no lo sé, eso quisiera, pero tendría que pensarlo, hay demasiado… Yo tenía una vida antes de conocerte, me gustaría regresar a ella, cada día de mi vida quisiera regresar a lo que perdí, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero- la voz de Hermione se apagó y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

Voldemort se acercó más y con sus fríos dedos la tomó de la barbilla, forzándola a mirarlo- Yo podría darte todo, Hermione-

Sus rojos ojos brillaban cuando juntó sus labios con los de la temblorosa chica en un corto y frívolo beso.

- No puedes darme todo lo que quiero- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos – No quiero que mates y tortures a más personas-

- Eso será imposible, soy quien soy, jamás lo cambiaré. Si quieres estar a mi lado, debes aceptar lo que hago y haré. Creo que lo dejé claro en varias ocasiones-.

Hermione asintió y se recostó en el hombro de Voldemort mientras éste pasaba su brazo alrededor de ella. Tenía mucho que pensar. Muchas decisiones que tomar. Y lo peor es que no tenía tiempo. Solo faltaban unas horas para elegir. Escoger el camino de Snape, volver a su vida, sus amigos y luchar por un mundo mejor. O escoger a Voldemort, alguien que no importaba lo que hiciera, siempre sembraba dudas en el corazón de la chica. La había salvado y protegido. Alguien a quien ella, definitivamente, estaba empezando a amar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SORRY POR EL GRAN RETRASO, PERDÍ MI INSPIRACION Y AUN ME ESTÁ COSTANDO,OJALA CON SUS REVIEWS ME AYUDEN! ESPEREMOS VER QUE CAMINO ESCOGE NUESTRA HERMIONE!**


	14. Capítulo 14

Hermione ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que habían permanecido en aquella playa, Voldemort había pronunciado un hechizo para que el calor entre ellos se mantuviera mientras los copos de nieve caían suavemente sobre sus cuerpos.

Ya estaba empezando a amanecer y durante las horas que estuvieron en esa posición ninguno había dicho nada. Sin embargo a pesar del silencio, el momento había sido muy cómodo. La chica solo se apretaba más entre los brazos de Voldemort, buscando un calor que no era necesario, mas éste nunca la rechazó, sólo la complacía estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

La calidez y tranquilidad de la situación hacían que el cuerpo de Hermione empezara a recordarle que no había dormido, le reclamaba un poco de energía. Con todo su esfuerzo se separó de Voldemort, logrando una mirada interrogativa de éste.

- Creo… que quiero ir a dormir- susurró.

Voldemort no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se ponía en pie y la cogía en brazos para aparecerse. Hermione dio una última mirada al lugar con melancolía. No sabía si volvería a regresar alguna vez a aquel lugar. Sintió una sacudida y sus pies tocaron el piso. Miró a su alrededor, estaban de vuelta en su habitación.

Voldemort se separó unos pasos de ella – Es hora de irme-

- ¿Adonde irás?- preguntó la bruja

- Tengo unos asuntos que atender- respondió sencillamente dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Hermione se adelantó y le tomó la mano- Puedes… ¿puedes quedarte? Solo hasta que me duerma- pidió

Voldemort la observó atentamente, al cabo de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza y la acompañó hasta la cama. Se sentó a su lado mientras la chica se acostaba. Sintió el dorso de la fría mano de Voldemort acariciar su mejilla con expresión ausente.

- ¿Por qué estas tan callado?- preguntó

Voldemort sonrió ligeramente – Solo estoy pensando-

- ¿Sobre qué?- volvió a preguntar mientras la mano en su mejilla descendía acariciando su clavícula.

El mago chasqueó la lengua y sin previo aviso se subió a la cama quedando encima del cuerpo de Hermione, que se había quedado paralizada ante la repentina acción del hombre.

- ¿Por qué tienes miedo?- preguntó con una sonrisa cruel mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la chica a su merced.

- No es eso, sólo me sorprendiste- dijo entrecortadamente

Voldemort rió- Pues deberías temerme, soy capaz de cualquier cosa-

- Lo sé- respondió sintiendo los labios de Voldemort junto a los suyos en un posesivo beso. Hermione nunca había sentido un beso como aquel, era como si tratara de dejarle una marca. Con un movimiento de sus manos, la ropa de ambos desapareció.

- Mi pequeña bruja- susurró en su oído, lo que hizo que Hermione se estremeciera. Dejándose llevar colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre deslizándolas por su abdomen mientras volvían a besarse.

Voldemort empezó a emitir sutiles silbidos lo que ella reconoció como pársel, mientras paseaba su mano por la cara de la chica, acariciándola. Suavemente empezó a introducirse en su cuerpo, lo que arrancó un gemido por parte de Hermione al sentir todo el miembro de Voldemort dentro de ella.

El mago se acercó y beso a la chica con fuerza, tragándose sus gemidos, mientras una de sus manos se cerraba en su cuello apretando suavemente, lo que arrancó un quejido por parte de ella.

- Eres tan… indefensa- susurró Voldemort mientras mordía el cuello de Hermione- Eres tan frágil. Puedo hacer lo que quiera…-

Hermione abrió los ojos, perdiendo toda concentración. Observó al hombre frente suyo, el cual parecía estar hablando para él mismo. Sus ojos estaban brillando y tenía una sonrisa cruel. Su mirada se conectó con la de la bruja, su sonrisa se acentuó mientras se acercaba para volverla a besar. Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos al sentir la lengua de Voldemort acariciar la suya en un apasionado beso, mientras sus manos bajaban por sus muslos, rozando con sus dedos cada porción de piel a su alcance.

Con un gemido Hermione llegó al orgasmo seguida por Voldemort. Éste quedo encima de ella recostándose en su pecho con los ojos entrecerrados. Hermione se acomodó en la cama tratando de regular su respiración. Sentía como el cansancio la iba venciendo poco a poco y deseaba cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño. Pero despertó de golpe al sentir a Voldemort bajarse de encima de ella y sentarse en el borde de la cama ya completamente vestido.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte… porque dijiste esas palabras?- cuestionó Hermione

Voldemort volteó hacia ella, sus ojos resplandecían – No dije nada que no fuera cierto-

- Cuando dijiste "hacer lo que quieras"… ¿te referías a hacerme daño?- volvió a preguntar en voz baja y temblorosa.

El mago no respondió. Se limitó a ponerse en pie y arreglar su túnica con mucha parsimonia – Mejor es que duermas un poco- dijo

- Respóndeme, por favor- volvió a decir Hermione con la voz más alta de lo que pretendía.

El hombre volvió a girarse y verla a los ojos- ¿Tienes miedo, Hermione?- preguntó

- Si- respondió con lágrimas en los ojos- Tengo miedo de que me hagas daño algún día-

- No te haré nada. Ya te lo he dicho - respondió con frialdad.

Hermione bajó la cabeza y se secó los ojos asintiendo levemente. Voldemort colocó sus dedos sobre su barbilla – ¿Alguna vez te he faltado o fallado respecto a eso? ¿Alguna vez te he forzado a algo?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

La bruja negó con la cabeza energéticamente. Voldemort se le acercó un poco mas– Entonces no tienes nada que temer-

Un brusco golpe en la puerta hizo que ambos se sorprendieran. Los ojos de Voldemort refulgieron de rabia. Estaba prohibido tocar la puerta de esa habitación hasta donde ella sabía. Voldemort no dejaba que ningún mortífago estuviera cerca de ella o tuviera algún contacto directo, a menos que él mismo lo hubiese aprobado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a un mortifago, que corría apresurado y se le veía nervioso – ¡Mi señor! ¡Hemos encontrado varios miembros de la Orden! ¡Están aquí, amo! Están intentando traspasar las puertas de la mansión-

Voldemort se giró muy lentamente, sus facciones tenían un aspecto encolerizado - ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme? ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en esta habitación sin mi permiso expreso? ¡CRUCIO!-

El mortifago cayó al suelo de un golpe seco, empezó a revolverse intentado escapar de dolor de la maldición. Sus gritos eran espeluznantes y rompían los tímpanos de Hermione.

- Un mortifago que me desobedece, un mortifago que olvida las instrucciones que le doy, no me sirve. No eres más que un inútil, Tisdale-

-Mi… mi señor, perdóneme, por… por favor, se lo suplico; yo… yo solo…- tartamudeó el hombre

- Cállate. No quiero oír tus patéticas excusas. De todas formas, te agradezco por la información. Yo mismo me encargaré de la Orden. Tú no me haces mas falta. ¡Avada Kedavra!-

Hermione gritó al mismo tiempo que una fuerte luz verde iluminaba el lugar. El cuerpo del hombre se desplomó boca abajo con un golpe seco.

- ¿Que has hecho? ¿Por qué lo mataste?- preguntó con un dejo de histeria

- Debía aprender su lugar. Eso no importa ahora. Sacaré el cuerpo de tu habitación. Y posteriormente iré a ocuparme de tus amigos de la Orden, no puedo creer que sigan vivos, pero bueno, eso no dudará mucho más tiempo- Voldemort rió macabramente mientras sus ojos todavía estaban fijos en la chica

- ¡No! ¡Espera, por favor! ¡No los mates! – los ojos de Hermione empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas mientras miraba a Voldemort implorante-¡Te lo suplico! ¡Haré cualquier cosa!-

La sonrisa de Voldemort se marchitó – Puedo cumplirte lo que me pidas, Hermione. Todo lo que quieras y desees, yo te lo daré. Pero no eso, y lo sabes-

- Eso es lo único que quiero, ellos son mis amigos- pidió la bruja

-Lo siento-Voldemort se enderezó y sacando su varita fue hacia la puerta. Hermione no pudo evitar empezar a llorar al verlo irse. Sabía que él los mataría a todos, había estado esperando por eso mucho tiempo.

- No quiero que salgas de esta habitación hasta que yo te diga que es seguro-

Con un movimiento de su varita el mago hizo que el cuerpo del mortifago se elevara en aire y con una onda lo lanzó con fuerza contra el pasillo. Volteó al escuchar los sollozos de la chica, sabía que la estaba haciendo sufrir, pero no pensaba cambiar sus planes- Lo lamento, pequeña bruja- dio media vuelta sin esperar respuesta y salió dejando a Hermione sola en la habitación.

XXXXXXXX

Sentada en la cama, no podía parar de llorar, le costaba respirar y sentía como se ahogaba por momentos. La angustia que tenía no podía expresarse con palabras. Sabía que esos miembros de la Orden estaban allí buscándola, tratando de sacarla. Sin embargo ella no quería moverse, quería quedarse ahí acostada, dormir y dejar de pensar, dejar de sufrir.

Se escuchó una explosión en los jardines que hizo que Hermione diera un respingo. Con brusquedad se levantó de la cama limpiándose el rastro de las lágrimas. Se escuchó otra explosión y varios gritos. La sensación de ansiedad pudo más que ella, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo por los pasillos, tratando de encontrar un camino para llegar a su destino.

A pesar de los disturbios afuera, la mansión estaba en relativa calma, no se veía ni un alma rondando. Hermione giraba en todas las direcciones, corriendo como nunca. A pesar de haber recorrido esa mansión completa, se sentía perdida, los nervios no la dejaban concentrarse.

Se agachó tras una columna al sentir el piso vibrar y un hechizo derribar media pared a su lado. Se asomó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Afuera se veía el jardín, la oscuridad no era suficiente para aplacar las luces de los cientos de hechizos que volaban en todas las direcciones. Se escuchaban gritos aterradores y otros victoriosos.

Sintió como su respiración colapsaba al sentir un cuerpo caer con fuerza sobre ella. Un mago aparecido de la nada se había lanzado y la había derribado al suelo – ¡SUELTAME!- gritó

El mago le tapó la boca con su mano – ¿Tu eres Hermione Granger? Te he estado buscando, no hay tiempo ¡Debemos irnos!-

- ¿QUE? ¡NO! ¿QUIEN ERES? ¡DEJAME!- siguió gritando, retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo del hombre.

- ¡HERMIONE!-

La bruja escuchó el alarido claramente con la voz de Voldemort, apartó la cabeza lo que pudo para ver a Voldemort levantar la varita contra el hombre, éste se estaba intentando poner en pie – ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! Te mataré-

El mago se puso en pie y lanzó un hechizo a Voldemort, que lo desvió y con la furia de un huracán se abalanzó contra el hombre dispuesto a matarlo, de la punta de su varita salió un chorro de luz verde que le dio al hombre directamente en el pecho.

Voldemort pasó por encima de su cadáver y se acercó a ella con grandes zancadas – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te ordené no salir!-

- Yo… necesitaba saber… que estaba sucediendo- dijo con voz temblorosa

Los ojos de Voldemort resplandecían con furia – No quiero que estés aquí, es muy peligroso. Regresa-

Hermione negó con la cabeza- ¡No puedo! Tengo miedo de que te ocurra algo-

Los ojos de Voldemort se suavizaron. Pronunció unas palabras en voz baja y luego volvió a centrarse en ella. Se acercó rápidamente y depositó un simple beso en sus labios. De la nada Hermione vio como Snape se acercaba a ellos y tuvo un horrible presentimiento. Sin embargo Snape se detuvo unos centímetros atrás de Voldemort, mientras éste se incorporaba- Llévala a su habitación. No quiero que le ocurra nada- dijo dirigiéndose a Snape

Éste hizo una profunda inclinación y tomó a Hermione del brazo llevándola de vuelta por donde había regresado, ésta volteó a ver a Voldemort que no había despegado su vista de la chica- Iré por ti mas tarde. Lo prometo-

Ella asintió y se dejó arrastrar por Snape. Llegando al final de uno de los pasillos, se detuvieron. Snape se veía mas pálido de la habitual – Hasta aquí llega mi ayuda, señorita Granger. Preste mucha atención. Salga a los jardines, ya la batalla está perdida, el Señor tenebroso está ganando, quedan pocos de nuestras filas- Snape paró para tomar aire – Corra, corra lo mas que pueda, ¿sabe dónde está la fuente con la estatua de la esfinge?- Hermione asintió mientras notaba gotas de sudor bajar por sus sienes – Allí la estarán esperando dos miembros de la Orden, ellos usaran un traslador que la sacara de aquí y la llevará directo al cuartel general-

Hermione se quedo tiesa, las piernas le temblaban mientras mirada fijamente a Snape, su mente había quedado en blanco.

- Váyase ahora, y no se detenga. Será nuestra única oportunidad- prosiguió el hombre

- ¿Que sucederá con usted? Voldemort se dará cuenta ¡Lo matará!- respondió angustiosamente la chica

- No se preocupe por mí. Tengo un plan- respondió – ¡ahora váyase!-

Hermione asintió mientras echaba a correr de nuevo por los pasillos, pero esta vez en otra dirección, sabía dónde estaba la estatua antes mencionada. Sentía un dolor punzante en las costillas, pero lo ignoró. No sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo, pero no importaba, se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer.

Salió a los jardines y allí vislumbró la fuente, era una de las más grandes y llamativas. Esquivó cadáveres y hechizos que pasaba volando a toda velocidad por su lado. Escuchaba gritos, pero lo ignoró todo. Corrió como nunca en su vida. Y ellí estaban ellos, un mago y una bruja le hacían señas y gritos para que se acercara, llevaban un instrumento en la mano lo que Hermione supuso que era el traslador.

Llegó ante ellos totalmente extasiada - ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la mujer que sangraba por la boca

- Si- respondió con voz ahogada

-¡Es hora de irnos, toma mi mano rápido!- dijo el mago

Hermione acercó su mano, pero se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, volteó bruscamente y allí lo vio. Voldemort se dirigía hacia ella corriendo con sus mortífagos atrás, todos levantando la varita hacia ella, pero ninguno atacaba.

- HERMIONE ¿QUE HACES? REGRESA- la voz de Voldemort tenía un tono que Hermione nunca había escuchado y no sabía cómo definirlo

Ella se dio la vuelta completamente ante él. Lo miró con la boca entreabierta, no sabía que decirle. Quería ir hacia él. Quería que la abrazara, pero no podía, ya había llegado tan lejos. Tantas vidas perdidas por su culpa.

Lo oyó volver a llamarla. Ella dio un paso inconscientemente hacia él. Sintió la mano de la mujer atrás suyo tomar con fuerza su muñeca y lo último que oyó fue el grito de Voldemort y sus ojos inundados de sorpresa, decepción y lo que a ella le pareció, algo de tristeza antes de ser arrastrada por un remolino de colores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REVIEWS PLEASEEE! QUE TAL LES HA PARECIDO? :)


	15. Capítulo 15

- Mi señor- susurró nerviosamente uno de los mortífagos – Mi señor, los demás miembros de la Orden están huyendo ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?-

Voldemort no respondió, no quitaba la vista de ese lugar, esa porción de terreno donde ella se había desaparecido hacía unos segundos. Su mente no podía procesar nada. Se había ido, realmente se había ido.

Cerró sus puños con fuerza y bajó su cabeza. Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos que jamás había tenido. El dolor de perder algo valioso, y la ira de que se le fuera arrebatado con esa facilidad. Jamás habría pensado que ella realmente escapara de su lado. Suspiró y levanto la cabeza de nuevo, dándose vuelta se dirigió a su mortífagos.

- Mátenlos a todos. Pero quiero algunos como prisioneros- dijo en voz baja y letal

Sus mortífagos no esperaron más y salieron corriendo en todas las direcciones con varitas en mano. Voldemort caminó hacia su mansión con mucha parsimonia, ya no importaba que pasara afuera, sabía que la Orden lo tenía perdido en sus propios terrenos, y aun así, se la habían llevado.

No sabía a dónde se dirigía, solo iba subiendo escalones con la mente en blanco. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan anulado y no le gustaba la sensación. Era como si su cerebro estuviera divido a la mitad, una mitad estaba consciente, diciéndole que despertara, que no fuera estúpido y no le diera importancia al asunto. Pero la otra mitad estaba cegada, se sentía traicionado, abrumado y desesperado.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba abierta. Estaba tal cual como ella la había dejado. Frunció el entrecejo mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en la cama. Se sentía asqueado por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, pero no podía evitarlas. Otro suspiro salió de su boca mientras pasaba sus manos por su cara y su cabello. No sabía qué hacer.

Un ruido en la puerta lo alertó. Sin embargo reconoció de inmediato los silbidos de Nagini.

- _Amo ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Nosss han atacado? Mordí a algunosss cuando intentaban acercarssse a este lugar_-

- _Se ha ido, Nagini_- le respondió Voldemort en voz baja

_-¿La chica? ¿Cómo ha podido irssse?_- preguntó

-_Huyó. En frente de mí, me abandonó y me traicionó-_ Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron de rabia

- _Pero amo, eso no tiene sentido-_ - respondió Nagini

Voldemort sonrió sarcásticamente –_ Al parecer, solo tenía sentido para ella -_

_- ¿Que harás ahora?- _preguntó de nuevo

Voldemort se incorporó y se dirigió a la puerta; el odio y la furia se reflejaba en su cara – _La mataré. A ella y a cada miembro de la Orden que todavía permanezca en pie-_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione cayó de bruces con dos cuerpos encima suyo, su respiración se cortó bruscamente y gimió de dolor.

- ¿Qué demonios?- dijo con voz ahogada

- ¿Estás bien?- la voz de la mujer la hizo voltear la cabeza para verla ponerse en pie junto con la otra figura.

- Si, ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué han hecho?- preguntó Hermione, mientras se incorporaba con esfuerzo y miraba a su alrededor

- En el nuevo cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, dado que el anterior fue descubierto debimos conseguir otra ubicación-

Hermione los miraba absorta, no podía creer que hacía una hora había estado con Voldemort, acostados en la misma cama y ahora estaba de vuelta a su mundo, libre y luchando contra la oscuridad.

- ¿Donde están todos?- preguntó

No tuvo respuesta, tanto la bruja como el mago seguían mirando a su alrededor con cara de preocupación y angustia.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con alarma ante la expresión de los dos.

- Los demás ya deberían haber regresado, hemos sido veintitrés aurores los asignados a tu rescate, solo hemos regreso nosotros dos –

Hermione abrió los ojos con horror – ¿Veintitrés? ¿Hay veintiún magos desaparecidos entonces?-

La bruja se secó unas gotas de sudor de la frente y se volteó hacia ella – Se supone que deberían haber escapado en cuanto te desapareciste con nosotros. Si no han llegado, significa que Quien-Tu- Sabes ha logrado atraparlos-

Hermione retrocedió un paso con miedo - ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué fue tanta gente?-

Ahora fue el mago que volteó, era el que se veía más desesperado y nervioso – Eras rehén de Quien- Tu- Sabes, no sería fácil liberarte de él. Nos sorprendimos que estuvieras viva y más que tuvieras tan buena salud- el hombre se dio la vuelta nuevamente y susurró con voz ronca – Mi hermano no ha llegado tampoco-

- ¿Su hermano?- preguntó Hermione confundida

-Fue el único que se atrevió a entrar directo a la mansión a buscarte- respondió en voz baja

Hermione tragó con esfuerzo, a su mente vino la imagen del hombre tirándose encima de ella y preguntando su nombre mientras Voldemort llegaba dispuesto a matarlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras veía al mago desesperarse más buscando a su hermano con la mirada, un hermano que ella estaba segura que nunca llegaría.

Agradeció mentalmente cuando la bruja interrumpió el truculento silencio – Ahora ya no podemos hacer nada más. Debemos caminar y llegar hasta el cuartel, nos estarán esperando-

El hombre soltó un suspiro que más bien parecía un lamento y fue tras ellas. Bajaron una colina y llegaron hasta un pequeño pueblo. No se movía ni un alma por las alumbradas calles y Hermione tenía la impresión que estaban siendo vigilados, sus pasos resonaban con un tenebroso eco.

Llegaron al final de su destino, una pequeña casa de piedra cerca de de una colina. Fácilmente podría haber pasado desapercibida como la vivienda de unos simples campesinos.

- Te parecerá pequeña, pero sorpréndete, hemos colocado un hechizo desilusionador en la mayor parte de la casa. Tiene cuatro pisos superiores y tres inferiores, bajo tierra- respondió el mago con un ligero tono de orgullo en su voz al ver la expresión de Hermione.

Caminaron y entraron. Hermione se había paralizado en la puerta, no sabía cómo reaccionar. La bruja le tomó de la mano con delicadeza y una cálida sonrisa- Pasa, querida, te están esperando-

Hermione dio unos pasos al frente e inmediatamente escucho unos gritos de alegría que la hicieron sobresaltarse.

- !HERMIONE!-

Hermione deslumbró el rojizo y brillante cabello de Ginny mientras corría hacia ella con los ojos rojos y llorosos. Hermione no supo más, instintivamente corrió y abrazó a su amiga mientras dejaba que las lágrimas ya secas volvieran a brotar de sus ojos. Se apretaban tanto que Hermione sentía un leve dolor en las costillas, pero no le importó.

- Ginny- susurró – pensé…. Pensé que habías muerto, yo ví…-

Se separaron todavía llorando- Me aturdieron, fue Snape. La maldición del mortifago nunca me alcanzó, cuando desperté todo era tan horrible, había cadáveres por todas partes. Al momento apareció Snape y me explicó, salvó a los pocos que pudo- la voz de Ginny se quebró y volvió a llorar. Hermione la imitó.

- Lo sé…. Ginny lo lamento tanto, no puedes ni imaginarte, he querido morir en tantas oportunidades, pensé que mi corazón explotaría-

Ginny se separó un poco mas de ella y la miro mientras se secaba las lagrimas con el puño de su camisa – ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Qué te hizo el maldito bastardo?-

Hemione respiro profundamente – Me secuestró e hizo que me torturaran mientras me tenía en una celda encerrada por semanas- explicó

Ginny abrió la boca con horror – ¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir?-

Hermione negó con la cabeza – No me quiso matar, no sé por qué razón-

- ¿Y has estado encerrada todo este tiempo?- preguntó Ginny con voz chillona y aterrada

Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza – No, me llevó a una habitación y me tuvo allí-

Ginny abrió los ojos estupefacta – ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿No me dirás que te dejó allí y no te hizo nada? Seguro quería torturarte el mismo-

Hermione abrió la boca, pero no pudo dejar salir ningún sonido. Finalmente respondió con voz ronca – Si, eso hizo-

- Fue una suerte que dejara a Snape cuidarte y pudo sacarte de allí- dijo Ginny con un tono un poco más alegre

Hermione asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

- Ven, mi madre y los demás te están esperando- dijo de pronto Ginny con un sobresalto mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba rápidamente hacia lo que parecía ser la sala. No bien hubo pasado la puerta, fue recibida con unos pares de brazos que la dejaron sin aire.

- !Hermione! ¡Estás bien!- reconoció la voz de la señora Weasley

- Sí, estoy perfectamente, gracias- respondió con voz ahogada, pero inundada de felicidad

- ¿Estás herida? Por Merlín, Hermione, nunca pensé volverte a ver- Aun con jadeos y la voz rota, Hermione pudo reconocer a Neville.

- Yo menos a ustedes- respondió, volviendo a sentir las lágrimas correr por su cara sin control.

- Necesitamos saber… todo lo que ocurrió, se que estarás exhausta, pero no podemos esperar. Han sido muchos meses, desde que nos enteramos que seguías vida- dijo la señora Weasley

Hermione suspiró. Demasiadas emociones por una noche, sentía como la cabeza le palpitaba de la presión, y sin embargo cuando las cosas se hubieron calmado, después de tantos abrazos, lágrimas y risas, yacían todos en un gran sofá hablando de todo tema posible. Hermione les contó lo que ella supuso que debía decir. Sabía que la verdad nunca podría ser revelada, ella no tendría perdón y tampoco pensaba que se lo merecía. Quería disfrutar de esa calidez ya muerta para ella, esa tranquilidad perdida y quería recuperar a su familia, luchar con ella, vencer y por fin poder dormir en paz por una noche.

No volvió a llorar en toda la noche, a pesar de tantos recuerdos y anécdotas que contaban todos. Ver a la señora Weasley derramar lagrimas por su marido e hijos muertos hizo que sintiera su corazón romperse en pedazos, mas pedazos si era posible. Sin embargo no podía llorar mas, habían sido tantas las ocasiones en que había llorado, tantas veces se había desahogado, que se sentía vacía.

Esa sensación la alarmaba, de verdad dudaba que algún día podría superar todo lo que había visto y vivido. Sin embargo allí estaba ella, sentada y forzando su rostro a poner una mirada de profunda pena, una pena que muy dentro de ella ya se había vuelto falsa e hipócrita.

Se escuchó un sonido en la puerta, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran y voltearan. Ver a Snape no fue tan agradable ahora, Hermione no sabía porque, pero sentía un odio hacia ese hombre, a pesar de todo lo que había arriesgado para rescatarla.

- Severus ¿qué ha pasado? Te ves pálido- dijo de pronto la señora Weasley

Snape volteó hacia Hermione – El Señor Tenebroso está inmensamente furioso-

A la mención de Voldemort, el corazón de Hermione palpitó con excesiva fuerza. Bajó su mirada, se sentía extraña y no quería que se notara.

- Nunca lo he visto así, estaba totalmente fuera de control. Ha matado a todos y lo ha hecho él solo- Prosiguió Snape

- ¿Crees que corres peligro, Severus?- preguntó nerviosa una bruja que había en la habitación

- No lo creo. Él me ha mandado llamar hace dos minutos. Iré, necesitamos la información- dijo Snape, la voz le temblaba

Hermione levantó la vista, no parecía el mismo Snape de siempre. Unas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente.

- No deberías…- empezó a decir la señora Weasley

- Es necesario- respondió con voz firme – Iré ahora-

Todos los presentes se pusieron en pie al irse Snape. La señora Weasley se acercó a Hermione- Hermione, cariño, necesitas dormir. Tu habitación está arriba. Lo que necesites, por favor házmelo saber-

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, quería y necesitaba un poco de privacidad.

- No quiero presionarte, cariño. Pero te he visto… diferente. No eres la misma, entiendo por todas las cosas que hayas pasado, no quiero ni imaginármelo y trato de no pensarlo, porque sé que no podría soportarlo. Pero necesitas saber que ya estás aquí, estás a salvo, con tu familia. Estamos y seguiremos contigo para siempre- dijo la señora Weasley en voz baja

- Gracias, señora Weasley, por supuesto siempre lo tengo presente. Solo estoy demasiado afectada por tantas cosas, no puedo procesarlo todo, necesito descansar- respondió en un susurro

La señora Weasley asintió con afecto- Ve a dormir, querida. Y no te preocupes por nada más-

Hermione subió hacia su habitación. No le dio importancia a nada, solo se acurrucó contra una esquina y se agarro las rodillas con los brazos. Su cabeza era un torbellino de emociones, se sentía atrapada, se sentía como una hormiga contra el universo.

Miró hacia la habitación y suspiró – _No pertenezco aquí, ya no más-_ Pensó para sus adentros.

No sabía cuento tiempo había pasado en esa posición, solo se sobresaltó cuando miró hacia la ventana y había una muy leve señal del sol. Debía ser de madrugada, se levantó del suelo y salió de la habitación. Subió todos los pisos con mucho cuidado y se encontró en la azotea, se apoyó en una baranda mirando fijamente el horizonte, todavía estaba muy oscuro, sin embargo supuso que no faltaba mucho para que salieran plenamente los brillantes rayos del sol.

_-¿Qué me pasa? _Se preguntaba mentalmente, pero no quería escuchar la respuesta que le daba su subconsciente "_Voldemort"._

_-¿Que estará haciendo? ¿Dónde está?-_

Un suspiro salió de sus labios –_Maldita sea, admítelo, Hermione, deseas verlo, deseas estar con él, es lo que realmente quieres, por eso sabes que ya no perteneces aquí-_

Hermione sacudió su cabeza – _Pero eso no puede ser. Él no es para mí, es un asesino, es cruel y no le importa nada ni nadie. YA BASTA, debo dejarlo, no se trata de un amor adolescente, de mariposas y rosas, esto es serio y muy problemático. Él debe desaparecer, y lucharé para derrotarlo-_

_- Aunque no deba volver a verlo jamás_- una silenciosa lagrima corrió por su rostro, la lucha del corazón contra la mente era lo peor que una persona podía padecer. Miró hacia el cielo volviendo a derramar intensas lágrimas, lloraba por el hombre que amaba, al hombre que debía matar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort se encontraba en su despacho. Ya había hecho desaparecer el desastre que había causado, toda la sangre derramada. Ninguno de esos malditos aurores le habían dicho, donde se encontraba ella…

La cabeza le hervía de la furia que sentía. Su sed de sangre no desaparecía, en ninguno de sus largos años al poder había experimentado algo así, quería golpear, no solo usar su magia. Nunca había tenido esa necesidad de usar los puños, matar, descuartizar.

Llamaron a la puerta de su despacho, con su mano abrió la puerta mágicamente, era un milagro que no la hiciera astillas, su magia estaba muy descontrolada últimamente.

- Mi señor- Snape se arrodilló en el suelo y mantuvo la cabeza baja

- Severus. Ninguno… Severus, ninguno de esos malditos me dio la respuesta- dijo Voldemort fríamente

Snape levantó la mirada – ¿La respuesta? ¿Mi señor?- preguntó lentamente

- ¡La niña! ¡LA NIÑA, SNAPE! La chica que me arrebataron ¡la niña que es mía, que me pertenece!- la voz de Voldemort tenía un tono de locura y amenaza

Snape abrió la boca confundido- Mi señor… Ella pertenece a la Orden, no lo entiendo-

- Pertenecía, Snape. Eso dejo de ser así cuando la hice mía. Ella vivía por y para mí, porque yo así se lo permití- los ojos de Voldemort refulgieron de rabia

Snape no podía estar más estático – ¿_Hacerla suya?_ _¿Qué significaba eso?- _Mi señor, le ruego que me disculpe, pero sigo sin entender… Si los aurores no saben donde se encuentra oculta ¿qué podría hacer yo para complacerlo? No sé dónde está esa chica-

- El asunto es, Severus, que la deje bajo tus cuidados cuando se produjo el ataque. Eres un mago muy hábil y dudo que te hayan podido vencer tan fácilmente y mucho menos sin tener heridas o alguna señal de un duelo- dijo Voldemort en voz baja y letal

Snape tragó en la oscuridad – Me tendieron una emboscada mi señor, y la chica huyó, no pude detenerla-

- ¿Huyó? Eso no es lo que parecía cuando la encontré. De todas formas, Severus, no me gustaría pensar en que me estas mintiendo. Por ahora creeré en tu palabra- respondió

Snape suspiró inaudiblemente, levantó la vista cuando Voldemort se le acercó – Sin embargo, Snape, es tu culpa, eres el responsable… quiero a la chica aquí. Te daré dos días para que me la entregues-

Snape abrió los ojos con horror- Pero mi señor, yo no sé…-

- Si no está aquí para pasado mañana, ya sabes las consecuencias- lo interrumpió Voldemort- Ni tu ni ella merecen vivir, pero a ti te daré una pequeña oportunidad de buscar mi perdón-

Snape temblaba de pies a cabeza _– ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora?-_

Voldemort se le acercó un poco más – Y ni siquiera pienses en huir o escapar de mí, Severus. Porque te encontraré y lo pagarás, tanto que desearas la muerte, como ahora mismo deseas la vida. ¿Has entendido?- dijo con crueldad

- Si… si, mi señor- respondió Snape todavía temblando en el suelo

- Vete, ahora- dijo Voldemort mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba en su lujoso sillón con Nagini acostada a sus pies.

Snape se puso en pie y salió apresuradamente por la puerta dejando al hombre solo en la habitación.

- _Amo, ¿realmente vas matar a la chica?- _Los silbidos de Nagini se hicieron oír_._

Voldemort bajó la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el cabello_ – Es necesario, Nagini-_

_- Deberías pensártelo mejor, solo digo eso. Ella te traicionó, pero te amaba-_

_-¿Amarme? Eso no existe, Nagini, tú lo sabes- _respondió bruscamente Voldemort

_- Si quizás eso sea verdad, pero ni tu ni yo lo sabemos a ciencia cierta- _

Voldemort bufó_ – Tonterías-_

_- Solo espero que tomes la decisión más sabia. Luego no te lamentes- _dijo Nagini mientras se recostaba en el suelo alrededor de los pies de su amo

- _Ya lo tengo más que decidido_- respondió con rabia

Voldemort miró hacia su mascota al no recibir otra respuesta, se había dormido, podía saberlo. Miró fijamente las llamas crepitar en la chimenea, paso su dedo índice por sus labios, justo donde hacía unas horas ella lo había besado – _Hermione- _susurró.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TACHÁN! ME HA COSTADO, PERO LO LOGRÉ, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, SIN ELLOS NO PODRÍA LOGRARLO, ESPERO SIGAN DANDOME SU OPINIÓN Y ANIMANDOME A CONTINUAR! :D


	16. Capítulo 16

Hermione se despertó de golpe al escuchar gritos por toda la casa. Le llevó cinco segundos darse cuenta de que gritaban su nombre, se incorporó bruscamente haciendo que su cabeza diera vueltas y bajó a toda velocidad por las escaleras de caracol que daban hacia la sala.

Había sido un milagro que no se matara, dado que saltaba los escalones de cuatro en cuatro, las voces chillando cada vez se hacían más notorias a medida que bajaba, notaba a sus pies como el suelo vibraba. Llegó hasta el comedor totalmente extasiada y nerviosa.

- ¡AQUÍ ESTAS!- la voz de un hombre hizo que Hermione pegara un salto hacia atrás y se alejara de la figura que se le acercó rápidamente.

- ¡!HERMIONE! ¿DONDE ESTABAS?- La voz de la señora Weasley hizo que Hermione se diera la vuelta aliviada.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? Yo estaba….- se cortó al sentir un fuerte abrazo por parte de la señora Weasley, estaba pálida y sudaba.

-¿Que ocurre, señora Weasley?- preguntó con voz ahogada – Escuché muchos gritos-

- Claro, querida. Estábamos preocupados por ti, subimos a tu habitación y no estabas- Respondió entrecortadamente mientras se separaba.

Hermione echó un fugaz vistazo por el lugar, había al menos siete personas de pie mirándola fijamente, eso la extrañó.

- Estaba arriba… eh… yo quise un poco de aire fresco-

Uno o dos de los presentes soltaron un bufido de exasperación. Hermione miró hacia ellos de mala manera. La señora Weasley se removió incomoda.

- Lo sé, me lo imagino, después de estar atrapada y encerrada…. – Se interrumpió para soltar un suspiro – Lo tendremos en cuenta para la próxima vez, no se nos ocurrió pensar eso y buscarte arriba. Solo quiero que entiendas que estamos muy preocupados por ti, y más desde que Snape nos trajo tales noticias, debes entender que…-

- ¿Que noticias?- preguntó Hermione.

Todos los presentes, sin excepción, se movieron inquietos. La señora Weasley palideció y parpadeó varias veces - Ya- Sabes- Quien te está buscando. Ha amenazado a Snape de muerte si no te entrega a él pronto-

Hermione retrocedió un paso y su respiración se aceleró- ¿Por qué?

La señora Weasley negó tristemente con la cabeza- No lo sabemos, pero lo que si tenemos certeza es que corres un grave peligro-

-¿LA ENCONTRARON? GRACIAS A MERLIN- Ginny corrió hacia ellos y se detuvo con agitación.

Hermione sonrió débilmente- Estoy bien, Ginny, no te preocupes-

Ginny la observó con la boca abierta durante unos instantes, pero al momento la cerró – Ya que apareciste deberíamos ir a comer algo, te ves muy demacrada-

- Si… sí, tengo algo de hambre, gracias- respondió cortantemente mientras la seguía pasando al lado de la señora Weasley. Al momento de salir escuchó cuchicheos entre los presentes. Decidió ignorarlos.

- ¿Dónde estabas? A mi madre casi le da un ataque de nervios- pregunto Ginny, una vez llegaron a la solitaria cocina.

- No podía dormir, así que subí y me quedé dormida allí sin darme cuenta- se disculpó Hermione con voz ronca

Ginny la observó en silencio durante unos instantes – Hermione… te ves…. extraña. No eres la misma. Yo también me he dado cuenta, todos lo dicen-

Hermione sintió que toda su cara ardía de rabia ante tales palabras- Si quizás, pero nadie se ha dado cuenta, quizás, por las cosas que he pasado todos estos meses. ¿De verdad pretenden que estuviera y actuara como siempre? No he cambiado, me han cambiado, creo que mi actitud es bastante comprensible- Hermione no sabía de dónde provenía su ataque de furia, pero era un hecho de que le molestaban los murmullos a su espalda

Ginny enrojeció- Lo sé, no pretendíamos… No me refiero a eso, se que has pasado por cosas terribles. Me refiero a que… - se quedo callada, dudando si decir lo que tenía en mente – me refiero a que pareces más dispuesta a odiarnos a nosotros que a Voldemort-

Hermione frunció el ceño y se enderezó en la silla mientras Ginny continuaba con voz entrecortada- Desde que llegaste, no has hablando con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo. No nos has dicho que sucedió y no has querido tomar parte en la lucha contra él-

Hermione abrió los ojos- Yo… yo no…-

Ginny la interrumpió con mas valor – Es lo primero que Harry y Ron hubiesen hecho-

Hermione sentía como sus manos temblaban visiblemente sobre la mesa, algo que a Ginny no le pasó por alto – Lo sé- respondió

Ginny alzó una ceja- ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? Puedes contarme-

Hermione negó con la cabeza – No puedo, eso sería demasiado… yo no merezco…- No pudo contenerse y rompió a llorar – Lo que he hecho, lo que siento… Ginny, no merece perdón-

Ginny abrió los ojos con horror y se acercó más a Hermione - ¿Qué estás diciendo? No te entiendo ¿qué es lo que no merece perdón? Hermione, a estas alturas no importa que hayas hecho o que le hayas dicho sobre nosotros a ese maldito… - se interrumpió unos segundos - ¿cómo podría no perdonarte?-

Hermione levantó la vista y observó detenidamente la cara de su amiga ¿cómo podría contarle todo lo que había sucedido? ¿Cómo podría decirle que ella se había enamorado del asesino de su hermano? El asesino de Ron, el que fue su novio, el que había dado su vida para salvarla. ¿Cómo explicarle que se sentía vacía y perdida desde que se separó de lord Voldemort? Porque sí, eso es lo que ella sentía realmente y no valía la pena seguir negándolo.

El asesino de Harry, su mejor amigo, prácticamente su hermano. El asesino de muchas familias, de niños y mujeres inocentes. Ginny y nadie jamás podría entender eso. Ni ella misma se comprendía, pero era algo que tenía que asumir.

- Él… me cambio, Ginny. De maneras que jamás podrías imaginarte. No quiero hablar de eso…. Por favor… te suplico que solo me des tiempo- respondió Hermione entrecortadamente, mientras pasaba la manga de su camisa por las mejillas quitando el rastro de sus lágrimas.

- No puedes hacerlo sola- Insistió Ginny en voz baja

- Si puedo. Yo lucharé contra él. Debemos hacerlo, debemos… nos merecemos paz. Es probable que no ganemos esta guerra, Ginny, él es muy poderoso; creo que solo yo sé cuánto. Pero lo intentaremos y si es necesario, moriremos en el intento-

Ginny parpadeó varias veces y suspiró. Volvió la vista hacia Hermione- ¿por qué te has rendido?- preguntó

- Porque sé a lo que nos enfrentamos. Sé a lo que yo me enfrento- respondió Hermione con un susurro.

Ginny se enderezó en la silla y la miró con suma tristeza- Tienes razón. Te ha cambiado-

Hermione asintió lentamente mientras se miraba las manos, no tenía el valor de observarla a los ojos.

- Hermione… ¿qué te ha hecho?- preguntó Ginny

Antes que Hermione pudiera responder se oyeron unas voces y por la puerta entró precipitadamente Snape seguido de varias personas entre ellas la señora Weasley. Hermione permaneció sentada, nerviosa, al ver a su ex profesor de pociones pasearse por la cocina extremadamente pálido y demacrado.

- Snape, no puedes regresar- dijo una de las brujas presentes, cuyo rostro estaba impregnado de una severidad que Hermione nunca hubiese visto en una persona.

- ¿Seguimos con esto? No tengo opción, porto su marca, él me encontrará donde sea. Mientras permanezca aquí, todos corren peligro.

- Entonces, según tú ¿cuál es la solución? No podemos entregarle a la chica, muchos han muerto para salvarla. ¡Vaya idiotez!- exclamó un mago viejo

Hermione sintió que si corazón daba un salto. Estaban hablando de ella, encontrándose allí presente. Carraspeó la garganta, tenía la boca completamente seca, pero no podía permitir que hicieran una locura.

- Disculpen, pero creo que en tal tema, deben pedir mi opinión- dijo aparentemente indignada

Los magos y brujas presentes volvieron la vista a ella, algunos sorprendidos y uno que otro enojado. Snape giró y la miró fijamente – ¿Cual es su opinión entonces, señorita Granger?

- No puedo permitir que alguien más dé su vida por mí, yo no soy importante como para que hagan tal cosa. Es suficiente por favor- respondió en voz baja

Todos la observaron atentamente, sin apenas moverse. Hermione sintió la mano de Ginny bajo la mesa tomar la suya delicadamente. Se volvió hacia ella, pero esta no le devolvió el gesto, tenía la cabeza gacha y vio como derramaba imperceptibles lágrimas- ¿Por qué?- susurró al parecer para ella misma

Hermione no supo la razón, pero sintió como su corazón se encogía de pena. Los magos volvieron a hablar en voz baja y sintió una mano en su hombro. Levantó la vista y Snape le hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

Dándole un apretón a Ginny, se puso en pie y salió de la cocina, pasaron un largo pasillo y salieron a campo abierto. Snape seguía delante de ella sin voltear. Por un fugaz momento, Hermione tuvo la idea de que Snape pensaba por fin entregarla de nuevo a Voldemort. Pero desechó la idea de inmediato cuando se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

- La situación es demasiado complicada. Me quedan menos de veinte horas para cumplir las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso- dijo en voz baja. Hermione tragó saliva.

- No voy a entregarte- dijo sinceramente – No sé… no sé que han hecho, no sé qué te ha hecho a ti, ni tú a él. Pero si sé algo- Snape suspiró y miró hacia los lados, luego continuó en voz más baja- Tú no querías irte de allí, nunca lo quisiste-

Hermione sintió el peso de un yunque imaginario en su pecho- ¿Cómo… como lo sabe? ¿En que se basa para decir tal cosa?-

Snape sonrió de medio lado - ¿Me cree tonto, señorita Granger? He sido un mortifago por muchos años, sé perfectamente cómo opera el Señor Oscuro, sé lo que hace. Usted era su esclava, su prisionera. Sin embargo, tenía una habitación propia, no había rastros de tortura, al contrario, se veía en un estado perfecto y… feliz, me atrevería a decir-

- Eso no es cierto- respondió Hermione con voz áspera

-¿No lo es? Siempre quise saber por qué el Señor Tenebroso era tan posesivo y protector respecto a usted. No dejar que nadie la tocara, ni que se acercara a su habitación. Matar y torturar a todo aquel que se atreviera a llamarla Sangre Sucia, tanto en su presencia como no-

Hermione abrió la boca sin saber que decir, de hecho toda esa información la había tomado por sorpresa.

- Quizás… la relación que existe entre ustedes es más amplia de lo que yo creía. Pero sepa algo, no importa que suceda, ningún vínculo hará que el Señor tenebroso deje de ser quien es. Debería decidir ahora, donde está su lealtad realmente. Si decide otro camino, si cambia sus prioridades, hágalo porque sabe que eso será lo correcto para usted misma. Escoja le camino que la hará feliz-

- Profesor… yo- Hermione balbuceaba, las indirectas de Snape la hacían sentirse peor.

- Usted puede tener el pasado como su futuro y seguir luchado. O puede escoger su presente como su futuro. Hay ocasiones en las cuales se debe tomar el camino del egoísmo y pensar por el bienestar de uno mismo. Yo ya me sacrifiqué suficiente, la vida solo me ha traído dolor. Debí luchar más fuerte por lo que siempre quise y dejar el cobarde pensamiento de que no era lo correcto-

- Eso no es tan fácil- respondió Hermione con más firmeza

- Cierto, no es fácil, pero se sorprendería de lo simple que es-

Hermione bajó la cabeza, no sabía que decir. En realidad esa faceta de Snape nunca se la había imaginado.

- El Señor Tenebroso está inmensamente furioso- continuó – Dice que usted lo traicionó. Él me dio muchas pistas y también muchas dudas, antes de irme y enfrentarme a él; quisiera saber… de verdad me ayudaría a entender esta situación… ¿ustedes tenían alguna clase de relación? –

Hermione levantó la vista lentamente y despacio asintió con la cabeza sin despegar los ojos de Snape. Éste pareció sorprendido por un fugaz momento antes de volver a su típica mascara de indiferencia – ¿Algo que quiera decirle?-

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco ¿este era el mismo Snape de siempre? No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo – No, profesor-

- Bien, es hora de irme entonces- respondió

- ¿No le quedan veinte horas todavía? Él lo matará, no puedo permitirlo, lléveme con él- dijo Hermione con voz más alta de la que pretendía

- No, no seré yo quien la involucre más en esto. No sé qué sucederá, pero no vale la pena seguir esperando. No sé si la veré nuevamente, señorita Granger. Tenga buena suerte- Antes que Hermione pudiera responder, Snape giró sobre sus talones y con un crujido desapareció.

Hermione quedó de pie sobre la hierba apenas digiriendo lo que acaba de suceder. Sentía que acababa de desahogar gran parte de su sufrimiento y sus penas. No podía comprender porque se sentía así sabiendo que acababa de enviar a su profesor hacia Voldemort con una sentencia de muerte. Ella debió haber ido, no quería ver más muertes, pero sabía que no había opción, estaba mentalizada que eso sería lo que más presenciaría a partir de ahora.

Soltó un resoplido y miró hacia el cielo. Una tormenta se acercaba, parecía que el clima podía advertir lo que se avecinaba. ¿Qué haría cuando se encontrara de nuevo con Voldemort? ¿Cuál sería la reacción de éste? Ella confiaba en que él la mataría, al final como había dicho Snape, lo había traicionado, y ella estaba de acuerdo. Aunque ¿podía llamarse traición escapar de las manos de un hombre y volver a la vida en libertad? Sin embargo ya bastaba de negarse, ella se había enamorado de ese hombre, ese hombre cruel, frío, ese asesino que no le temblaba el pulso en torturar a inocentes, que lo disfrutaba; tan diferente a ella.

Pero muy por dentro, ese hombre era diferente. Hermione sentía que cambiaba para ella, y que quizás sí, sus intenciones para con ella eran claras y sinceras, quizás si la quería, si deseaba protegerla, sino ¿para qué darse tantas molestias? ¿Que mas podía desear de ella? No tenía nada que ofrecerle, él era poderoso, inteligente, prácticamente el dueño del mundo mágico, se podía decir.

Pero aunque ella deseara volver con él, debía ser razonable. Había mucha gente que de verdad la quería, gente que era parte de su vida. Ginny, Neville, Luna… Darles la espalda no podía ser sencillo. Y para Hermione eso no representaba una opción, debía escoger entre el amor y la lealtad a sus principios, a sus amigos. Quizás las palabras de Snape eran verdad, podía tomar su consejo.

Suspirando caminó de regreso a la casa, resinándose a lo que tendría que hacer, a la decisión definitiva que acababa de tomar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort se encontraba en su oficina con Nagini enroscada sobre su cuello, jugueteaba con su varita entre los dedos mientras no apartaba los ojos del reloj de la pared. Sentía como su sangre hervía y sin embargo una calma brotaba de su interior, era lo único que le detenía las ansias de matar.

Tocaron a la puerta y su vista se dirigió hacia ésta, Nagini silbó y con cuidado se bajó de los hombros de su amo mientras éste permanecía sentado. La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando pasar a Snape.

Los ojos de Voldemort refulgieron al ver a su sirviente mientras miraba fugazmente el reloj de nuevo.

-Dieciséis horas, Severus. Asumo que si estás aquí aun sin terminar el plazo es para decirme que me has traído a la chica- dijo en voz baja y letal

Snape tembló y se arrodilló- Mi señor, no puedo entregársela-

La calma que Voldemort sentía se evaporó. Sujetó su varita entre sus dedos mientras se volvía completamente hacia el hombre a sus pies – ¿qué has dicho? ¿Por qué no?-

- No sé donde está, mi señor. La Orden la ha protegido muy bien. Mi señor, perdóneme- susurró Snape

Voldemort permaneció sentado, después de un rato una sonrisa cruel se formo en sus labios- Así que mi pequeña niña quiere jugar-

Snape levantó la vista cuidadosamente mientras veía a Voldemort sonreír. Tragó saliva, eso no podía significar nada bueno.

- Me pregunto, si realmente lo has intentado, Severus- puntualizó Voldemort con sorna

- Por supuesto, mi señor, la he buscado, pero es simplemente imposible-

Voldemort rió – No hay nada que yo no puedo hacer, Severus, por lo tanto, espero que no haya nada que mis mortífagos no puedan hacer. Les he dado mucho poder y ¿para qué? ¿Para qué me vengas con noticias tan mediocres como las tuyas?- la sonrisa de Voldemort desapareció, en su lugar una mueca de furia apareció en sus facciones

- Mi señor, lo he intentado…- rogó Snape con voz temblorosa

- ¡Cállate, Snape! Te di una orden clara, te di la oportunidad de buscar mi perdón. Lo has rechazado y te estás burlando de mí. Sé que has estado con ella, puedo saberlo. Y ella te ha dejado morir, se ha rehusado a volver a mí, donde pertenece-

- No, mi señor, se equivoca. Ella nunca…- empezó a decir desesperadamente Snape mientras veía a Voldemort levantarse de la silla.

- Al final tu miedo te ha delatado. No me has dicho nada que no supiera antes. Me has engañado, te confié su cuidado. Pero se ha terminado para ti, Severus, y se ha terminado para ella. Ésta era mi última oportunidad para ambos-

- Usted y ella…- empezó Snape

- Nosotros… el nosotros no existe. Al final ella fue solo diversión para mí, si es lo que tanto te interesa saber. Ya veo que han tenido una conversación- lo interrumpió Voldemort soltando rabia en cada palabra- Pero todo lo divertido debe acabar. Pensé que sería más inteligente y volver al lado de su señor, pero decidió, al igual que tú, tomar el bando perdedor-

Snape se puso en pie, las piernas le temblaban, pero sacó su varita y apuntó a Voldemort. Éste solo rió con fuerza y lo miró fijamente- ¿qué piensas hacer, Severus? ¿Quieres un duelo conmigo? ¿Crees que tienes la mas mínima oportunidad?-

Snape no respondió. Pronunció un hechizo, pero no dio en el blanco porque Voldemort había desaparecido repentinamente. Nagini siseó y se abalanzó contra Snape enrollándose alrededor de su cuerpo. Snape no pudo aguantar el peso y cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe soltando un gemido de dolor.

Una fría risa se oyó a su lado, Voldemort se hallaba de pie a su lado mientras lo observaba divertido. Snape intentó forcejar contra el fuerte cuerpo de la serpiente – Es un cobarde, lucha como un hombre-

Voldemort rió con más ganas – Severus, yo quiero una muerte lenta y dolorosa para ti. Si usara mi varita, te habría hecho estallar en pedazos o ¿preferirías que te amarrara y te quemara vivo? Consuélate, por qué es lo que haré con todos los miembros de la Orden-

Voldemort lo apuntó con su varita - ¡Inmobilus! ¡Crucio!-

Snape empezó a gritar en completa agonía mientras sentía su cuerpo totalmente paralizado. Voldemort paró y se agachó hacia su lado mientras le susurraba – Esto es lo que mereces, Severus, por haberla separado de mi lado. Siente una parte de mi dolor, siente una parte de mi furia. ¡Crucio!-

La cara de Voldemort estaba desencajada de ira mientras torturaba a su sirviente. Snape sentía que perdería el conocimiento, sabía que esto sucedería, pero nunca imaginó que llegara tan lejos. No creía poder aguantar mucho mas, solo quería que el dolor terminara.

Voldemort detuvo la maldición mientras silbaba y Nagini soltaba el cuerpo de Snape. Fue un ligero alivió el que sintió mientras volvía a tener voluntad sobre sus extremidades. Peor el alivió no duro mucho- Esto ha acabado para ti, Snape-

Voldemort levantó de nuevo la varita - ¡Avada Kedavra!- una luz verde llenó el lugar mientras el cuerpo de Snape quedaba sin vida. Nagini siseó mientras se acercaba de nuevo al cuerpo de su amo.

- _Fue divertido- _Siseó

Voldemort soltó una sonrisa forzosa- _Fue un estúpido_- dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba a una ventana. Observó fijamente el cielo- _ Se acerca una tormenta, Nagini. La guerra debe empezar-_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FALTA UN SOLO CAPITULO PARA TERMINAR ESTE FIC! :( ¿QUE FINAL LES GUSTARÍA? DEJENEME SUS COMENTARIOS PLEASE!


	17. Capítulo 17

Habían pasado dos días desde que Snape se había marchado, en la casa se respiraba un ambiente de tensión. Hermione sabía a qué se debía: la última batalla ya había llegado. Todos los aurores que Hermione pudiera haber conocido en treinta años estaban allí reunidos desde entonces. Neville, Ginny, Luna y ella estaban encerrados la mayor parte del tiempo hablando y recordando. Todos sabían que quizás ese fuera el último día que se verían, sonaría cruel, pero después de haber presenciado y vivido tantas cosas ninguno sinceramente le temía a la muerte.

Esperaban las horas con mucho nerviosismo. Sabían que Voldemort no tardaría en aparecer y para Hermione cada minuto era una tortura. Estaba segura que no tenían una fuerza lo suficientemente resistente para detenerlo, los mortífagos los superaban en número, y eso contando que Hermione ni los había conocido a todos en sus meses en la mansión.

Por primera vez después de la desaparición de su ex profesor, Hermione se había alejado de la casa sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta. Necesitaba un tiempo sola y dejar de oír a todo el mundo repetir una y mil veces los intentos contra los mortífagos y un plan de huida si algo salía mal.

Caminó hasta el pequeño pueblo que había más allá y se sentó en un banco en la calle. Era un día nublado, el sol prácticamente parecía que hubiese desaparecido y las nubes se arremolinaban truculentamente. No faltaba mucho para el anochecer.

Hermione se relajó por fin sobre el frio banco de madera, cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente divagara en todas las cosas que habían sucedido en tan pocos días. Había soñado mucho con Snape, estaba segura que Voldemort lo debía haber asesinado. Ese pensamiento la llenaba de tristeza, pero al fin y al cabo había matado a gente mucho más significativa para ella, y había podido superarlo. De todas maneras su ex profesor no era una persona que Hermione tuviera mucho aprecio después y a pesar de todo.

Después de un rato volvió a abrir los ojos y frunció el entrecejo. No había nadie en ese pueblo, no había visto ni a una sola persona desde que llegó. Mirando en todas las direcciones, se puso en pie y caminó hacia las tiendas.

_- Bien, esto es extraño- _Pensó mientras recorría con la mirada el interior del negocio, definitivamente alguien había trabajado allí no hacía tanto tiempo. Todo estaba limpio y en una esquina un televisor estaba encendido.

Con un escalofrío salió del lugar y entro en varias tiendas. Exactamente el mismo escenario. Todo perfectamente cuidado, pero sin gente. Levantó la vista hacia los edificios, había ventanas descubiertas, algunas incluso abiertas y sin embargo no pareciera que nadie se encontrara allí. Sacó su varita y siguió caminando lentamente. Un ligero viento hizo que su cabello se moviera y dándole un aspecto más espectral al pueblo.

Escuchó un ruido a su espalda y volteó bruscamente, no vio nada. Retrocedió despacio sin apartar la vista del lugar donde ella creía que vino el sonido. Escuchó una especie de silbido a su alrededor y una corriente de aire frió la cubrió por completo. Totalmente aterrada volteó de nuevo con la varita levantada sin saber bien a donde apuntar, el lugar igualmente se hallaba desierto.

Pensó en largarse de aquel lugar. Toda la situación le ponía los pelos de punta. Antes que pudiera dar la vuelta y regresar, una explosión hizo que se sobresaltara, se giró rápidamente provocando un dolor en su costado, miró con los ojos abiertos de pánico hacia al frente. Una nube de humo negro salía hacia el cielo. Le llevo un segundo darse cuenta de que ese era el camino por donde ella había venido, el camino hacia el cuartel de la Orden.

Corrió hacia allá totalmente atemorizada. La adrenalina recorría su cuerpo como una fuente inagotable. No necesitó que su subconsciente se lo dijera – _Es él, ya ha llegado- _su corazón palpitó con mucha fuerza al escuchar esas palabras, aun viniendo de su propia mente.

Se paralizó ante la visión. La casa estaba en llamas, por un momento se quedó sin respiración. Volvió a la realidad al escuchar gritos desgarradores a su alrededor. Había aproximadamente cien personas luchando, la grandísima mayoría eran mortífagos. Muchos aun tenían sus mascaras puestas. Fue corriendo entre los combatientes, esperando ver a Ginny, Luna, Neville o a la señora Weasley.

Se detuvo mirando con desesperación. Los magos pasaban a su lado como flechas lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra mientras maldecían. A su izquierda vi a una bruja luchando contra un mortifago, la reconoció de inmediato. Alzando la varita apunto hacia el mortifago.

-¡IMPEDIMENTA!- gritó mientras el haz de luz golpeaba al hombre en la espalda y caía de bruces en la hierba. La bruja miró sorprendida hacia Hermione y levantó el puño al aire mientras sonreía. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa mientras ambas salían corriendo en direcciones opuestas, una buscando otro oponente y otra a sus amigos.

Hermione iba lanzando hechizos sin siquiera ver si había dado en el blanco. Oía uno que otro grito amortiguado y para su horror tuvo que saltar sobre algunos cuerpos. Vio pocos con mascaras, lo que la alarmó. Y más allá la distinguió: Ginny luchaba con tres magos a la vez. Se veía muy desgastada y sangraba mucho por la nariz. Apuntó a los mortífagos, mandando a volar a uno. Los otros dos la miraron fijamente sin saber qué hacer, momento que Ginny aprovecho para aturdirlos.

- No soy capaz de matar- dijo con voz ronca mientras veía los cuerpos de los magos tendidos a sus pies – Eso me molesta-

- Somos dos, entonces- respondió Hermione sin poder reprimir una sonrisa que Ginny le devolvió – ¿Donde están los demás?- preguntó

- No lo sé. No he visto a nadie, estábamos hablando y de repente el techo de la casa se derrumbó. Sabíamos que las barreras protectoras habían sido destruidas y cuando salimos fuimos rodeados por docenas de mortífagos- respondió Ginny intentando detener la hemorragia de su nariz.

Hermione miró a su alrededor. La cantidad de cadáveres había amentado considerablemente, sintió nauseas y los ojos llorosos. Ginny puso una mano en su hombro- ya hemos pasado por esto, debemos ser fuertes, Hermione-

Hermione asintió para complacerla, pero se sentía fatal. No había forma en que esto no pudiera afectar nuevamente.

- ¿No te pareció extraño que éstos- señaló con la cabeza a los hombres inconscientes – no te hayan atacado?- preguntó Ginny

Hermione bajó la vista y los miró – Si, no me había percatado-

Se escuchó un grito y ambas voltearon. La crudeza con la que los mortífagos atacaban era increíble, ni siquiera en la batalla de Hogwarts de comportaban así. Se miraron antes de asentir y salir corriendo lanzando maleficios sin parar.

Un mortifago apareció de improvisto a su derecha y lanzó un hechizo que produjo una explosión, levantando una nube de tierra y polvo. Hermione no tuvo más opción que correr con los ojos cerrados y tapándose la nariz y la boca. Sentía que se asfixiaba y corrió con más ganas sin saber a dónde se dirigía.

Cuando estuvo a cierta distancia y considero prudente respirar, abrió los ojos mientras se agachaba en el suelo tosiendo. Se sacudió la tierra de su ropa y se limpio la cara con la manga de su camisa. Levantándose miró a su alrededor, había corrido y llegado más lejos de lo que imaginaba.

Miró hacia atrás y vio las ruinas del cuartel general, solo habían quedado en pie las paredes traseras, que sorprendentemente se veían en buen estado. Caminó hacia allá respirando irregularmente. Los combatientes se habían alejado debido a la explosión. Podían escucharse los gritos, pero estaban repartidos por toda la zona, y más alejados de donde ella se encontraba.

Llegó hasta las ruinas y recostó su espalda unos segundos sobre la pared. Tenía un dolor punzante en un costado, cerró los ojos y momento y frunció el entrecejo tratando de controlar la molestia. Suspirando abrió los ojos de nuevo y se paralizó.

Voldemort se encontraba a dos metros de distancia de ella, de pie, observándola fija y ferozmente. Vestido con su usual túnica negra que ondeaba suavemente ante el viento. Sus rojos ojos brillaban y desprendían determinación y furia. Su varita sujeta con firmeza en su mano derecha. Estaba totalmente estático, sin moverse ni un ápice. Solo con la mirada clavada en ella.

Hermione sintió como si alguien hubiese apagado el sonido del lugar. Había un silencio mortal entre ambos. Su respiración y su corazón se aceleraron salvajemente. Sentía como si la hubiesen bañado en agua helada. Tenía frío y temblaba. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar, estos días vacios y sin sentido. Y ahí estaba él, de nuevo, provocándole tantas sensaciones maravillosas y opuestas. Capaz de incitarle miedo, odio y una extrema felicidad al mismo tiempo.

Parpadeó varias veces, sin poderse creer lo que veía. De verdad él estaba allí frente suyo. Le costaba tanto respirar que pensó que se desmayaría. Su mirada bajó de sus ojos hasta la varita entre sus dedos, volvió a levantar la vista hasta sus ojos rojos. Voldemort seguía sin decirle nada ni moverse. Hermione decidió romper el silencio.

- ¿Vas a matarme, cierto?- preguntó en voz baja y con un tono quebrado

Voldemort no respondió. Al cabo de unos segundos asintió despacio con la cabeza sin separar su mirada de ella. Hermione tragó con dificultad y bajó la mirada ¿por qué? ¿Por qué quería llorar ahora? ¿De verdad, esperaba otra respuesta?

Levantó de nuevo la mirada con los ojos llorosos y lo observó. Voldemort parpadeó al ver sus lágrimas, pero no cambio su expresión. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

- ¿De verdad pensabas, que iba a ser diferente?- preguntó Voldemort fríamente

Hermione negó con la cabeza, la voz de Voldemort hizo que llorara mas fuerte- Me lo esperaba, pero no lo quería-

Los ojos de Voldemort refulgieron de furia, su varita soltaba chispas – Tu provocaste esto, no yo- dijo con voz más alta y mortal

Hermione lo miró tratando de secarse las lagrimas con la manga de su camisa - ¿No lo provocaste tu? ¿Yo tengo toda la culpa?-

Un atisbo de sorpresa cruzó el rostro del mago, pero se recuperó rápidamente – Yo te ofrecí todo, te di lo que tenía y tú… tú me rechazaste, me mentiste y me traicionaste, nunca te lo perdonaré-

- Quizás sea verdad, para alguien como tú. Crees que puedes darme todo- respondió Hermione

Voldemort entornó los ojos – ¿Eres feliz aquí, Hermione? ¿Estás mejor aquí, que conmigo? ¿Es lo que sientes?- preguntó bruscamente Voldemort – Porque si tu respuesta es sí, es cierto, no puedo darte lo que quieras, lo que necesitas-

Hermione se paralizó y lo miró con la boca entreabierta, sentía como si hubiese punzando una fibra sensible. Bajó la cabeza unos segundos antes de enfrentarlo. Respondió sin pensar.

- No. Sentí felicidad contigo-

Voldemort dio un paso atrás y la miró con los ojos abiertos, pero frunció el entrecejo – ¿Por qué te fuiste entonces?-

Hermione se encogió de hombros- Negándome a mí misma. Negándome a lo que sentía. Cerrándome a una idea que ya no me persigue, ya no más- Clavó sus ojos en él que volvía a su máscara de indiferencia y frialdad – Eso no importa ya. Me matarás, lo que te he pedido desde que te conocí y me has negado-

Voldemort avanzó varios pasos acortando la distancia entre ellos – Te lo cumpliré, ahora- levantó su varita y la apuntó a la cara. Hermione cerró los ojos y se preparó.

- Avada Ke…-

Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos. Voldemort la observaba fijamente y en sus ojos Hermione volvió a ver aquella mirada de desesperación. Tembló ante aquella mirada, no sabía porque pero le producía escalofríos y tristeza.

Hermione con todo el valor que pudo reunir, puso su mano sobre el brazo derecho de Voldemort y despacio, muy despacio lo bajó. Voldemort se dejó hacer mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la chica. Sus ojos volvieron a mostrarse fríos e indiferentes. Hermione se acercó más a él y con mucho cuidado extendió su brazo y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el pecho de Voldemort. Éste retrocedió alejándose de ella – No- dijo bruscamente

Hermione bajó el brazo y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas- Lo siento tanto, lo siento cada día que he pasado aquí. Quiero a mis amigos, los necesito. Pero… a ti te amo, te amo tanto que parece una locura. No sé qué has hecho conmigo, y ya no importa, deseo volver a estar a tu lado. No me interesa más nada. Sé que te traicioné, no me lo perdono, te lo mereces ¿sabes?, deseaba matarte. Pero ya no tiene sentido, porque sé que sin ti, no querría vivir- dijo Hermione muy rápidamente y con voz entrecortada

Voldemort se había quedado tieso, no había forma de descifrar su expresión en ese momento. Al cabo de un instante soltó una risa sin alegría. Hermione levantó la mirada y lo observó todavía llorosa – Has aprendido a mentir bien, Hermione. Supongo que Severus te enseño a hacerlo ¿qué pretendes con eso? ¿Debilitarme, acaso? ¡Dime!- La cólera se había vuelto a apoderar de él.

Hermione se acercó de nuevo a él, quedando solo a unos centímetros de distancia. Voldemort levantó un poco más la varita sujetándola con fuerza - ¡NO! ¡Es la verdad! - Suplicó Hermione

Voldemort frunció el entrecejo – No puedo creer eso, no puedo confiar en ti- susurró

- Lo sé, pero estoy aquí. Puedes matarme, me entregaré a ti en eso, en lo que quieras, te daré esa prueba. No puedo seguir mintiendo, ya lo he hecho bastante. Estoy cansada, si tú no me crees, no vale la pena estar aquí, termínalo ya… por favor- Rogó Hermione con voz rota

Voldemort bajó la varita de nuevo – No puedo matarte, Hermione. No quiero- respondió en voz muy baja

Hermione alargó de nuevo su mano. Voldemort esta vez se acercó más a ella y tomó su mano colocándola en su pecho. Hermione lo tocó y acarició muy lentamente – ¿Me perdonarás?- preguntó

Voldemort parpadeó-¿Me aceptaras, Hermione? ¿Lo que soy, lo que hago?-

Hermione se tensó unos segundos, recordó las palabras de Snape. Quizás no fuera lo correcto, pero debía empezar a pensar en ella misma. Eso era lo que ella quería, el hombre que amaba. Sonriendo por primera vez, asintió con la cabeza- Lo haré-

Sin previo aviso Voldemort se abalanzó sobre ella y la cargó en sus brazos, ella feliz enredo sus piernas en su cintura, mientras él la empujaba contra la pared atrás suya y la besaba con pasión. Sus lenguas daban un baile erótico y energético que les quitaba el aliento.

Hermione pasó sus manos por su cabello sintiéndolo suave bajo sus dedos mientras el hombre pasaba una de sus manos por sus muslos acariciándola. Era impresionante la fuerza que tenía para poder sostenerla con una sola mano.

- Hermione- susurro con voz ronca en su oído

- Mi lord- le dijo en respuesta.

Voldemort rió suavemente mientras se separaba y la mirada fijamente. Sus ojos brillaban y sonreía como nunca la chica lo había visto. Hermione acercó su mano y la apoyó en su mejilla, tocándole la cara de esa manera por primera vez.

- Te puedo y quiero hacer feliz, Hermione ¿me dejas?- preguntó suavemente

Hermione se ruborizó. Su corazón saltó de emoción – Si- respondió

Voldemort soltó una sonrisa cruel, pero divertida. Hundió su cara en el cuello de la chica y respiró, provocándole cosquillas a Hermione.

- ¿Que quieres hacer?- preguntó con voz melosa

Hermione sonrió para sí, pero fingió inocencia- Lo que usted desee, mi lord-

-¿Quieres irte de aquí?- preguntó con cautela

La sonrisa de Hermione desapareció, observó a su alrededor. Voldemort puso su mano en su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo – Olvídate de la guerra. Yo gané. Solo vine a buscarte- dijo con tranquilidad- Olvídate de todo, Hermione. No tengas remordimiento, las cosas ya terminaron… Crea tu nueva vida conmigo, se feliz a mi lado-

Hermione volvió a sonreír y asintió con la cabeza- Lo haré, vámonos-

Voldemort la besó en los labios antes de sujetarla contra sí y aparecerse. Lo primero que sintió Hermione fue el viento mover su cabello hacia atrás y el olor a salitre mientras se sujetaba con fuerza del cuello de Voldemort. Lo sintió agacharse y tumbarla en la arena con él encima.

-Hemos vuelto- dijo Hermione mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba inundar por el olor del lugar y la sensación del cuerpo de Voldemort tan cerca del suyo.

- Un lugar que no volvería… sin ti- respondió Voldemort mientras desabrochaba su túnica – Prometí cuidarte, protegerte y hacerte feliz. Debemos estar juntos, aquí-

Hermione suspiró y se dejó desnudar por Voldemort. Sentía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que se encontró así, desnuda ante él.

Voldemort pasó ambas manos por su cuerpo, acariciando y besando sus piernas, sus brazos, su pecho. Tomó uno de sus senos con una mano y apretó, logrando un gemido de parte de Hermione

– Te deseo tanto, Hermione- dijo mientras poco a poco penetraba a la chica abajo suyo. Cuando estuvo completamente adentro soltó un suave gemido de placer. Hermione lo imitó. No sabía porque, pero se sentía tan diferente. Sentía como si su alma hubiese regresado a su cuerpo. Se sentía feliz, necesitaba tocarlo, necesitaba saber que él estaría ahí para ella.

Con un gemido llegó al orgasmo, seguida de él. Se acostó a su lado atrayéndola contra su pecho y besándola en la frente- Yo me pregunto… ¿qué fue lo que hiciste conmigo, Hermione? Y estaré ahí, para ti. Nunca lo dudes-

Hermione sonrió y se acurrucó contra su pecho – No quiero que cambies. Pero prométeme que no me involucraras, quiero ser feliz, solo contigo-

- Lo tendrás, todo lo que quieras- prometió Voldemort

Quizás sea una mala decisión, quizás no sea el hombre con el que ella debería estar, quizás sea un error garrafal y se lamentaría después. Pero ahora, entre sus brazos, nada importaba, solo quería ser feliz, ambos lo merecían. El destino que después se encargara de depararles su futuro, mientras tanto solo sobraba felicidad.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Me da pena terminar este fic :) le tengo cariño! Para algunas personas que me dieron unas sugerencias, si, las tomé en cuenta porque de verdad tuve también las mismas ideas. Lamentablemente lo vi muy apretujado para este fic.**

**Igual no quería quedarme con las ganas, así que tengo un proyecto. "Escrito en las estrellas: El nacimiento" es una continuación que ya estoy escribiendo. Tendrá muchas sorpresas, nuevos personajes y nuevas facetas nunca antes vistas. Para los que conocen el proyecto y temen por la personalidad de Voldemort. Continuará siendo cruel y un asesino despiadado. Considero que será un fic un poco más oscuro. Por lo demás muchísimas gracias por los que siguieron este fic de principio a fin. Por su inspiración hacia mi y nos vemos para el próximo! :)**


End file.
